Man And Wife
by Corentin
Summary: Sometimes things happen because we want them to.  Sometimes things happen because we make them happen.  And sometimes things just happen.  And when you're married, all three kinds happen at once. Rated T because I'm paranoid king.
1. Man And Wife

**Good day! This is my first fanfiction on this site, or any site at all, so please help me to write better. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy this.**

**--Corentin**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Man And Wife**

**By Corentin**

**Chapter 1:Good Morning, Temari!**

Tsunade raised her hands above her head.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride." The small group of people, including most of the original Konoha 9, broke into cheers as Shikarmau kissed Temari. He was dressed in his normal clothes, but they were cleaner than usual, and his Chunin vest was back at home, lying on his bed where he'd left it. Not his home, anymore, he reminded himself, breaking away from Temari. His home was where she was. He looked at her, smiling, watching as the radient joy on her features spread from where it had begun, in her eyes. She, too, had chosen to dress normaly, in the dress she'd worn on their first date. Her Iron Fan was noticably absent, though, and a silver dragon necklece that matched Shikamaru's own hung about her neck. The real diference, however, was in her hair. Although he'd chosen to wear his normal pineapple hairstyle, she'd let hers down, and it flowed over her shoulders in a wave of gold. She held out her hand to him, smiling.

"Coming, lazy?" He smiled, and nodded.

'Whenever you're ready, troublesome woman." She grabbed his hand, and the two of them walked down the aisle, that same place they'd walked up as friends, as man and wife.

* * *

Temari opened the door of their new house, a gift from Shikamaru's parents, and looked at it. She'd seen it before, of course. They had been activly involved in the process of chosing it with Shikaku and Yoshino. It was a rather large house, more than they needed, she thought, but aparently Yoshino expected Temari to be a baby-making machine and fill it up to the brim with children. She felt hands encricle her waist, as Shikamaru came up behind her. He'd put the car away, and now he stood behind her, kissing her neck gently, and looked at the house with her, as they stood in the warm summer breeze. She twisted her neck, and kissed him, smiling as she did.

"It's beautiful, Shika. Although it will be a little lonely, it's beautiful." He smiled at her.

"It won't be lonely. I've got you, 'Mari, and you've got me. Besides," he said ,"I'm sure it won't be empty for long." Temari blushed. It was so unlike her, she thought. She'd been blushing all day, she'd been smiling all day, and she'd felt as if everything was right, even though not all was well in the ninja world.

_Well_, she thought. _I'm in love with a perfect man. Okay, not perfect, but I like him this way. And I just married that imperfect man I love. _ Shikamaru picked her up, like she weighed nothing at all, and carried her over the threshhold. He smiled at her.

"My mother would kill me if I didn't stick to tradition.", he said, answering the unasked question that was on her face. After setting her down gently, he closed the door behind them, and looked around the house. It had been prepared for them, Choji had seen to that. Everything was laid out just the way they liked it. Shikamaru pulled Temari onto the couch, and kissed her. They sat together in silence for a while after that, both of them still coming to terms with the fact that they were finally married. Then Temari turned to Shikamaru, a blush once again coloring her cheeks.

"So...what should we do now?" Shikamaru looked at her for a momment, and then yawned.

"I guess we should go to bed." Temari was stunned, and then she began to splutter.

"You mean...you care more about bed than me...more...more than our wedding night?" Shikamaru smiled.

"No, silly! I just needed to see that you're the same old Temari still, however troublesome that may be. I was worried you'd changed, after all, you seemed like a different person today. Not," he said, as her hand began to rise, "that that isn't a good thing. Or a bad thing. I don't know, Temari, it's whatever you want. Tonight is your night." She smiled again.

"It's your's too, Shika." She looked at him from under her eyelids. "So, you still want to go to bed?" He smiled back, kissing her before he whispered his reply into the nape of her neck.

"Only, Temari, if it's with you." She smiled, and they walked upstaris to their room, hand in hand.

_ The next morning..._

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes, and yawned silently, not wanting to wake the beautiful woman who lay beside him. He pushed the sheets back, carefully, and sat up, looking down at her the entire time. How long had it been, now, since he'd found he loved her? He hadn't loved her when they'd first met, in fact, he'd thought she was a freaky girl, and his enemy as well. But then...maybe after she'd saved his life from Tayuya, maybe even before that, a little feeling had started to grow in him, a feeling which grew larger and larger, until it was that which we call love. He'd asked her out a the next time she came to Konoha, and she'd accepted. That's the whole reason she'd become laison to Konoha from Suna, and that's why Shikamaru had requested the assaignment of protecting her. They'd been on a date the day Naruto had come back, and on that day, he'd proposed to her, on his favorite cloud-watching hill. He'd given her a ring then, a ring that she still wore, and they'd proceeded to go through the long process of an inter-village marraige. He grinned, when he had asked her to marry him, she'd whacked him on the head and yelled at him for taking so long before she'd said yes. And now, here she was, lying next to him on the day after their wedding. Gently, Shikamaru reached out and arranged some strands of hair which had fallen onto her face. He stiffened for a moment, as she began to move, and then relaxed, bringing his hand back as she sat up, yawning slightly, and stretching. He smiled at her, and , as she smiled back, moved in for a kiss. He noted something, as he pulled away: their kiss was no longer a kiss between boyfriend and girlfriend, nor was it one of the wild kisses of lust that they had indulged in last night; it was a kiss between a man and his wife, a sign of their companionship and everlasting love. She grinned at him, slightly cocky.

"Now **that** is a good way to start the morning!" He flashed her another quick smile, and answered.

"True enough. So, what do you want to do now?" She pursed her lips, thinking.

"Hmm...I don't know. How about we just have some breakfast?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Oh, and Shikamaru? Rule One: We always cook breakfast together." Shikamaru grinned. It had been in their wedding vows that they would, as they went along, lay down rules about their life together, and how the would live it. By mutual consent, the rules would be followed if both of them agreed on it. Shikamaru didn't mind cooking, but...

"Temari, only one of us **can **cook." Temari twitched the covers aside, and hoped out of bed, doing a robe over her pajamas.

"No time like the present, I always say. And besides, I **can** cook! I say still say that cake was perfectly good!" Following his wifes example, Shikamaru tied the cord of his robe.

"Temari, the rest of the cake was fine, however, we were expecting a chocolate cake with sprinkles in it and vanilla icing. What we got was chocolate cake, all right, but with red peper flakes in it, and frosted with sour cream. And I know," he said, forestalling Temari's protests,"that the bottles looked the same, and that the sour cream looked...similar to the frosting, but still..." As she spluttered from the other side of the bed, he laughed. "Come on, then. I'll teach you to make scrambled eggs, and I'll make some bacon." Temari looked surprised.

"I didn't know we had any bacon." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Choji stocked our refrigerator. There **has** to be bacon." Laughing together, the two descended the stairs.

An hour later, the two sat at the breakfast table, sipping their drinks. Shikamaru pursed his lips.

"Those eggs were slightly burned, but besides that, just right! I think you'll make a first rate cook, Temari!" Temari smiled slightly. She **had **enjoyed the eggs herself, although the bacon was the best part of their little breakfast. Not that she would ever tell Shikamaru that out loud. She smiled again. Finally, the blushing-and-flattering disease had worn off, giving way to her normal personality. Thank goodness. That other personality was fine with Shikamaru, but they were having a party later that night, a sort of sleepover with the members of Teams Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, an anual party which had begun two years previosly, at Neji and Tenten's wedding and continued through the weddings of most of the others. Not that Temari was nervous, of course, she just didn't want to be a simpering bride in front of the others, especially Tenten, her best friend in Konoha. Or anywher, actually: as the brother of a monster, she hadn't been **too **popular. Shikamaru stood up and stretched.

"So, now what?" Temari pursed her lips. Their party began at 4, and it was ten in the morning. Six hours all to themselves. She looked at Shikamaru.

"Why don't we play chess(1), then go on walk to the cloud hill?" Shikamaru's face lit up.

"That'd be great, 'Mari."

Ten minutes later, with the dishes done, Shikamaru and Temari sat down to play their game of chess. The game progressed in silence for about half an hour, before Temari asked Shikamaru a question.

"I've heard that you an Asuma had a conversation about what chess pieces stand for in the village of Konoha. In your life, what do the chess peices stand for?"

"That's a weird question, Temari." Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow. "But, since you insist..." He sat in silence for several momments, until Temari thoguth he wasn't going to answer. Then, he spoke." My pawns are the Chunin and Genin whom I have not met: full of potential, and important to winning a game, but not many people actually use them that much. My rooks are Choji and Garra, with great striking power and excelent defense. Neji and Ino are my bishops, most imporant along the diagonals, but limited to one half of the board. Naruto and Lee, with their weird attacks, are my knights. My queen are the Jounin of the village, intoxicating power which can go awry if used incorrectly. I, I am the player, no good on the board, be smart enough to use the peices in their proper ways. And my king, is you, Temari. Not nessecarily the widest range of power, but extremely important in the endgame. And...if you die, the game of my life is over. That's what I think." He glanced at Temari, who was looking down and blushing. "Sorry if that sounded a little cheesy." He put his hand on a bishop. _"Well,"_ he thought, _"I'd beter end this moment, otherwise she's gonna go cheesy too." _ He moved the bishop. "Checkmate." Temari's jaw fell open as she looked at the board.

"No...no way! NARA! You distracted me!" Shikamaru ran out the door, followed by his wife, and a hail of objects. "_Oh well...I guess we were going to walk anyway. But that ball..._" He rubbed his head. _"Was just troublesome..."_ Temari stormed after her husband, and the two of them ran, the hunter and the hunted, the slacker and the worker, the man and the wife, down the road in the bright spring morning.

**The End?(2)**

**I really would like to continue this, but if nobody likes it....I guess I won't. No sense in writing a long story for myeslf, eh?**

**Please reveiw, and be gentle. This is my first submission.**

**---Corentin**


	2. A Sleepover

**It has been SO encouraging to see those little notifications in my inbox: Favorite story. Reveiw Alert. Subscribed Alert. **

**Thank you all so much! =)**

**One alteration, when I said Konoha Nine in the earlier chapter, I meant the Eleven. (Teams Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai) that's what I'll refer to them as from now on. Sasuke has left the village. Good. Never liked that freak anyway. This hands on his back? NOT COOL. Also to note, Kiba and Shino do not show up in this chapter (although they may later) they're on a special mission with Kuernai, also, they aren't married, and that's part of the point of the party. Not that they wouldn't be welcome if they could come, but...they can't. End of story.**

**Unfortunatly, I forgot to tell what the footnotes for the last chapter (it was late...)**

**So, here they are!**

**1.)I don't really know what is different between shogi and chess, so I'll do chess, just so I don't make any mistakes.**

**2.)This one was just going to be: I might continue this. But now we know I'm going to! So, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer:Naruto does NOT belong to me, just some of this plot, and all new charecters.**

**"Oh, I am fine. Well, not really, I am closer to lousy than fine." -- Radar, from M*A*S*H***

**--Corentin**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sleepover**

Temari sighed contentedly as Shikamaru ran his hands though her hair. The two were lying on a hill, watching the clouds. Temari was still breathing a little hard from chasing him, but after she'd caught him, and pummled him a couple of times, all was well. For his part, Shikamaru's arm still burned from the bruises he knew he would have soon enough, but he couldn't be happier. Then he looked at his watch and cursed.

" Temari, sore wa hobo 4ji desu.(1) We need to get back to our house." Temari sat up, sighed and then, with Shikamaru's help, stood up. It wasn't that she minded the party, in fact, she was rather looking forward to it, it was just that that momment had been so...perfect that she hated to see anything ruin it. Shikamaru grabbed her hand, and the two of them walked the half mile back to their house.

As it turned out, they needn't have worried. None of the Konoha 11 had arrived yet, and none of them did until about 4:15, by which time the two had had the time to wash up and make themselves look more presentable. The first to arrive were Ino and Choji. Although the two had not seemed spouse material at first, they had been married last winter, in a beautiful ceremony, and had already had their first child. Second were Naruto and Hinata, who had married two years ago, and their first child, with the Byakugan as well as Naruto's wind chakra, was speaking in full sentences (without stutters). Sakura and Rock Lee, the latest wed, only three months ago, came next. Fourth came Neji and Tenten, who had been married three years ago. Their boy was already beginning to act like Neji, and their girl had was walking now. None of the couples had their children with them; as this was to be a parent's night out. After a few minutes of milling around, offering congratulations to Shikamaru and Temari, they decided to play Ninja(2). All of them actually being ninja, they were quite good at it, and so the game took several hours, with Neji finally beating Rock Lee after a 45 minute match. After that, they split up, the guys moving into the den, the girls staying in the living room. After that, they conversation became more personal.

Ino bounced up and down, waiting for Temari to answer her question. Although she had mellowed, she was no less of a gossip then before. Temari repeated Ino's query out loud.

"Why didn't we go on a honeymoon?" Ino nodded. Temari pursed her lips. "It's quite simple, really. Shikamaru and I feel that those who go on a honeymoon right away set themselves up for a let-down. Marriage isn't all romance in the tropics. But," she said" Neither of use feel that no honeymoon should be taken. That's why, after a two weeks of settling in here, we're going to Suna, for the Sunese marriage ceremony, and to prepare our house there. Then, we're going to the seashore for a few days, followed by a week on a beautiful island in the middle of the ocean, a place called Nettai no Shima(3) " Sakura spoke up next.

"Why another house in Suna? Couldn't you stay at you brother's house?" Temari shuddered.

"We could, but they...are not the cleanest of people, and I can't stand Kankuro's snoring. But there's also another reason. I may have not told you this yet, but Shikamaru and I are a new beginning. Gaara and Naruto, as Kazkage and Hokage, are trying to bring our villages and our lands into one organization. The first step is creating an identicle ninja training program, the second, is training ninja as a bond between the villages, ninja that will not fight for one village or the other if Konoha and Suna ever go to war against eachother again. Shikamaru and I, and our children, will be some of the first ninja to form that bond. Once our honeymoon is over, and we come back to Konoha, I'm going to begin training in that program, as is Shikamaru. I will still be a Suna Jounin, and he will still be a Konoha Chunin, but we will both be Sandiki(4) Genin, once we pass the test. Our children will train soley, in the Sandiki program, at least until they reach the age where they are old enough to chose, if they wish, to become a part of only Konoha, or only Suna." Hinata nodded.

"That is what Naruto-san told me." The women sat in silence for a few momments, thinking about the difficulties that would be caused by this program, but also the reward it would eventually have.

The guy's conversation was a little less somber, and a little more mindless. You had Choji and Neji, who were content to sit quietly and talk, and then you had Lee and Naruto, who were both brimming with excitment, one still carrying the buzz from being appointed Hokage(5), the other...well, Lee had always been a little hyper, and was more so when Sakura wasn't around. Shikamaru just sat there as Lee and Naruto argued over whose wife was the best, thanking the heavens nobody had asked him awkward questions. His was beginning to drift off to sleep, even in the midst of the noise, and so did not here Choji's question the first time. He sat up, shook his head, and cupped a hand to his ear, trying to hear Choji as he repeated the query.

"Ino said that Temari told her that you wanted to elope. Is that true?" Shikamaru grimaced.

"You're becoming almost as bad as that annoying woman you married. Yes, it's true I did want to, I mean, that whole getting ready thing took forever! But then, Temari reminded me of her troublesome brotheres, who swore to me that if we ever ran off, they would hunt me down and kill me slowly. That kidna took the edge off of my ferver, and so I sat through the ceremony." Just then, when Rock Lee and Naruto finished their wife argument, and began another: Google vs. Yahoo, Neji stood up, his patience snapped.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed. Naruto and Lee froze, looking at Neji warily. Neji's voice was calm, but full of menace, as he adressed the two. "We are done here, now. We will now go and watch a movie, and if either of you makes a sound, I will kill you." He left, with Choji and Shikamaru at his heels, and Naruto and Lee, trembling, walking slwoly behind. They came up into the living room, just as the women were about to send Tenten down to placate Neji. As it was, she picked up an inexpensive figurine, and pegged him on the forehead with it as he walked up the stairs. Neji was unfazed by this, apparently it happened all the time, and sat down up against the couch, below Tenten. Temari confered with Shikamaru for a few moments, and then Temari put in "The Princess Bride", for them to watch. Five hours and several movies later, every found some place to sleep, and after the usual sleepover chatter, fell asleep, one by one.

The next morning, after everyone had gotten up, eaten, and slowly trickled out of the house, Shikamaru and Temari were alone again. They spent a few hours cleaning the house together, a task Shikamaru would have used to have refered to as troublesome, but was more beareable when laboring alongside Temari. Around lunchtime, they were finished, and sat out on the porch, chatting about the various things people had asked them. Temari's brow furrowed as the thought back on the night, then she turned to the tall, black-haired man beside her.

"Shika, no one asked us what we'll name our first child. I thought that would be a popular question." Shikamaru grinned.

"Maybe they thought we wern't going to have any, I mean, raising kids is a lot of work, and I'm the number one slacker." Temari laughed, and then sobered.

"You do want kids, don't you, Shikamaru?" He smiled down at her, hugging her gently.

"Of course I do. I want as many as you care to have, I mean, you're the one who has to go through childbirth. What do you want to name our first child?"

"Will it be a boy or a girl?"

"Let's say it's a boy."

"Hmm...how about Namakemono? "

"What's it mean?"

"Lazy man."

"Pff, Anata wa kore ijō no koto wa suru hitsuyō ga aru mendō wo shi te iru.(6) "

* * *

**All of my Japanese is by Google Translate, so I'm gonna have to asume that it's right.**

**1.)This means "Temari, it's almost four o'clock"**

**2.)A game where you try to touch the other person's hands, and they try not to have their hands touched. Get touched, go out of turn, or lose your footing and you're out.**

**3.)Literaly meaning Tropical Island.**

**4.)Meaning "sandy tree"**

**5.)Naruto has been appointed Hokage, and is already beginning to help make policies, like the whole Sandiki thing, but Tsunade is still winding down her minestry, so Naruto isn't Hokage yet. Kind like the President Elect, except it's the Hokage Elect.**

**6.)Woah! Long japanese. Again, Google translate is what I'm using, please let me know if its wrong. This means" You're making this more troublesome than it has to be." **

**An explination: The Japanese at the beginning and end is like in "The Hunt for Red October", when they go to the Russians, and the first words are in Russian, no subtitles. Its kind to show that they really are speaking Japanese, its just trranslated i the rest for convenience. All this Japanese will be found through Google Translate 9I swear this is the last time I'm gonna say that...), so I do NOT garentee that its right. It might be saying something really scetchy, I don't know for sure. That's all! Thanks for sitting through my long explination.**

**Please review, and oh! Please help me to fix any spelling mistakes you find. Sorry for the lameness of this chapter, its just a transitionary chapter to my first plotline. I swear I know where I'm going with this story...maybe? **


	3. Packing

**Thanks for reading!**

**I realized that in the last chapter, my notes were about 1/8 of the word count. Not happening again...**

**Anyway, this is chapter three.**

**NOTE(Added after three weeks of inactivity): I have no excuse as to the lateness of this chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Packing**

Temari was packing. In theory. In reality, she was trying to figure out how best to get Shikamaru to do it. He was lying on the couch, claiming sleep deprivation from his last mission, which had taken place, Temari knew for a fact, during the day. However, she wasn't supposed to know that, and so she had to figure out a more sly, sneaky way to get him to come and help. She wasn't trying to get out of the work alltogether, of course, but she'd already done some of the packing, and didn't see why he couldn't come and help, too.

Shikamaru lay on the couch, estimating the minutes left before Temari tried to get him to help pack. He didn't mind it, but still...packing with Temari could by more trouble than it was worth. He'd have to figure out some way to get her to leave it to him. Soon enough, the decision was made for him as a boot, one of his, sailed down the stairs and around the corner towards his head. Ducking it, he caught the article before it smashed the window, and listened to Temari yell at him.

"Hei! Sofa, namakemono ofu! (1)" He grinned, and threw off the blanket he'd been under, walking up the stairs to get Temari to let him finish.

Temari stormed down the stairs, fuming. Why did he have to be so...nice? If he'd grumbled about it, she could have called him lazy. But no, he **had** to come up and tell her that there was some tea waiting for her, and start to pack faster than she could. She poured herself the tea, and sat down on the couch, relaxing as she hadn't in several days. They'd been working hard, Shikamaru doing normal Chunin duties, and Temari preparing to take the Genin exam for Konoha. They'd had several parties for their friends, which had been slightly difficult to handle, but they'd managed. Now, two weeks married, they were preparing to go to Sunagakure to see Temari's brothers, and go through the Sunese marriage ceremonies. She sighed. Even though she was angry at him, she smiled gently. Shikamaru could be extremely considerate, but only rarely. Lying back, she sipped her tea, and began to drift off.

Moments later she was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on the door, a loud, insistant tapping. Temari yawned, and looked at her watch. "_Who the heck can it be"_, she thought. "Yoshino and Shikaku aren't due until six." Looking at her watch, she almost screamed. The glowing blue LCD said 6:25. How long had they been standing out there in the cold? Shikamaru came walking down the stairs slowly, rubbing his head and yawning.

"What the heck, Temari? Couldn't you wake me up?"

"I just woke up myself, fool! Wait, you were sleeping? I thought you were packing!"

Shikamaru ducked Temari's fist, backing off with his hands in front of him.

"I already did, 'Mari! No, wait! Put that frying pan down!"

* * *

Shikaku looked at his wife, a smile playing around his lips.

"They sound like we did when we were first married, Yoshino. Ten bucks says Shikamaru has a black eye." Yoshino grinned at him.

"You're on." The couple waited patiently, as sounds of destruction emenated from their son's house.

* * *

Temari looked down at Shikamaru, who was laying under her, his arms pinned to the ground, and her anger turned to laughter. She leaned down, and as Shikamaru winced, thinking she was about to hit him again, she kissed him gently. The two of them were laughing merrily when the door opened, and Shikaku walked over to them, both eyebrows raised.

"Seems I'm interrupting something." Temari, her cheeks beginning to glow red, jumped off Shikamaru, who stood up, still laughing. He turned to his father, rubbing his bruises.

"One, you're a pervert, old man, Two, why didn't you come in earlier?" Shikamaru's scarred father whacked him on the head, grinning.

"Idiot son, you just lost me ten bucks. Why'd you have to get **two** black eyes?"

Moments later, the two Nara males and their respective wives were sitting in the living room, laughing as Shikamaru described how he'd used the Art of Suffocating Darkness to pack, alowing him multiple hands. Shikaku addmitted to having used the trick himself more than once, and the two bumped fists, satisfied that great minds thought alike.

* * *

Yoshino and Shikaku stayed until about nine, and then left, to give Shikamaru and Temari some time to sleep before they left for Sunagakure in the morning. The two of them talked for a little while, running over their plans, and then went to bed. It was about eleven o'clock when Temari finally asked Shikamaru the question that'd been eating at her the entire day.

"Shika?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I...am I a good wife? I mean, am I doing things right?" Shikamaru sat up, and looked at her quizically.

"Who told you you weren't?" Temari shrugged.

"Just...some other girls when I was a kid. They said, since I was a Kunoichi, I'd never make a good wife." Shikamaru blew out his breath.

'Temari, you are all I ever dreamed of in a wife. You're loud, you're violent, you're rude, and you're beautiful. You stay just the way you are, okay?" Temari snuggled up with him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru?"

"What now, troublesmome woman?"

"Watashi wa anata ni wa, shika ga daisuki desu.(2) "

* * *

(1)Hey! Off the couch, lazy freak!

(2)I love you, Shikamaru.

**Sorry this took so long. I've had...a lot on my mind these past few weeks. Its also really short, but I might expand it later. I just felt a short update was better than none.**

**Thanks for your support. I may not update for a while, but when I do, I promise it will be better!**


	4. Sunagakure

**Greetings once more! Thanks for reading, all of you! Cookies to all. No, scratch that. Baked Alaska is better. **

**I'm adopting Sincynati's sugestion and replacing all (1) type footnotes with *'s. Thanks again, Sincynati.**

**Alright, so, hopefully a longer chapter now. Just so you know, this chapter is going to cover their entire tiem at Sunagakure, so it is not just one day.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Sunagakure**

Temari crouched next to Shikamaru at the gate of Sunagakure.

"E eto, Shika?* **"**

** "**What, Temari?"

"Remind me why we're sneaking into my own village?"

"Well, we wanted at least one night away from your brothers, a night before the second marriage to relax. Still want that night?" Temari grinned at him.

"Of course."

Twenty-five minutes later, Temari opened the door to their Suna home, and walked in. Shikamaru followed her a momment afterward, and the two of them, giggling like little children, sat down on the couch and began to kiss, the adrenaline from several near misses still pulsing through their veins. Suddenly Shikamaru froze, as a sandy feel pilled across his lips, a cushion of sand pushing him and Temari apart. He heard Temari growl on the other side of the sheild, and Gaara's calm voice. Turning to see the Kazekage standing in the doorway, he grimaced, Gaara's words cutting into him.

"Nara, move away from my sister, if you please. I'd perfer not to see you two making love in front of me."

"Gaara!" yelled Temari. "You shouldn't be in our house!" Gaara glanced at Shikamaru.

"Do you think you could calm your wife down? I'd rather not die by frying pan." Shikamaru grinned, and preformed the Shadow Possession Jutsu, stoping Temari mid-whack.

"I won't tell Kankuro, don't worry. You two can have your night of peace, it's fine with me. I just came to tell you that the house is fully stocked with food and clothing. See you tomorrow." Gaara smiled benevolently, exiting the house, with his sand following him. Shikamaru released Temari, and grinned at her.

"Your brother is surprisingly nice, when it comes down to it." The two of them went back to... what they were doing.

Later in the day, Temari and Shikamaru decicided to have some lunch. Well, Temari decided to have some lunch, and in the intrests of keeping the house in it's not-burned-down state, Shikamaru had to join her. Temari attempted to make some soup, and, under Shikamaru's instruction, didn't do too badly. Next, Shikamaru was dragged out of the house by an extremely impulsive Temari, to see the sites of Suna. Little did they know how disasterous this would be...

* * *

Shikamaru stared up calmy at Karasu, Kankuro's crow puppet. Ok, maybe not so calmly. Heck, there was a poisoned needle sticking out of the thing's mouth, about three inches from his face. And, with Temari beating on Kankuro's head, the guy's fingers were liable to twitch and then... well, let's not think about that, shall we?

"Temari, do you think you could stop hitting Kankuro long enough for him to get this thing out of my face?" Temari stopped, but glared at Kankuro until the painted puppetmaster removed the puppet, returning it to his scroll. He then glared back at Temari.

"Not coming to see me? What the MFF-!" The Mff came as Temari covered his mouth, to stop him from swearing. She shook her finger at him.

"Not in front of the baby, Kankuro!"

"WHAT! You're pregnant? NARA! You got my sister pregnant bfore her wedding? I WILL KILL YOU!" As Kankuro ran foreward, apparently too angry to think about puppets, Temari pushed him forward, and Shikamaru put out his foot, planting it in Kankuro's painted face. Shikamaru stood up, and spoke slowly and quietly to the man writhing on the ground.

"Temari isn't pregnant, our wedding was two weeks ago, and by baby, she's referring to me. Right, 'Mari?" he said, looking at Temari, who nodded, trying to keep her laughter in. Kankuro stood up, his face paint smudged. Breathing hard, he glared at Shikamaru, who stood his ground.

"Now, Kankuro, if you're quite finished, I assume Gaara gave you a mission?" Kankuro opened his mouth to answer, but Temari cut him off.

"Get out, Kankuro. Go fight some battles, kill some enemies. Get it out of your system, because you can't kill my husband. What is your mission, anyway?" Kankuro blushed.

"Umm... I'm taking the Daimyo's daughter out shopping for some... dolls."

"What was that last bit, Kankuro?" smirked Temari.

"Some dolls, OK?" Kankuro stormed off, his hands strangling an invisible throat.

"You've got quite a bit of experience with those, don't you, Kankuro?" snickered Shikamaru.

"Make sure to give her some make-up tips too, Kankuro!" yelled Temari. She looked at Shikamaru, and they both laughed, before he drew her into the alley and kissed her.

"You aren't pregnant, are you, Temari? Not that you shouldn't be, but..." Temari grinned at him.

'That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now come on, let's go to the botanical gardens!"

* * *

_The next day..._

Temari and Kankuro were engaged in an argument, something about not degrading Kankuro by insulting him in the middle of the town, and Shikamaru and Gaara were sitting across from eachother. Shikamaru sighed, looking at his wife and brother-in-law, who were now getting into the throwing-things stage. He glanced at Gaara, who was (still) staring at him. Even the Ichibi had been removed, he was still kind of creepy.

"FAT PENGUIN!" Shikamaru yelled, suddenly. All the occupants of the room stared at him in puzzlement.

"What?", they all said. Shikamaru grinned at them.

"Nothing, just wanted to break the ice.** Now, let's do something besides argue?"

"No!" yelled Kankuro. "Temari has insulted my honor. I'm gonna kill her!" Gaara's sand enveloped his brother, sitting him down nicely on the couch.

"No. You are going to sit down and be civil, Kankuro", said Gaara. Temari started laughing outright, and Kankuro struggled to get out, but then started laughing as Gaara quirked a single eybrow at Temari, and lifted his sand towards her. Temari sat down, quickly.

"Now then", said Gaara, pleasently, "We will talk, quietly." Shikamaru ducked Temari's hand, as she tried to hit him.

"What was that for, woman?"

"Shut up, and stop sniggering! What? Yes, Gaara, this counts as talking quietly. Why, I've got half a mind...."

"Temari, as we've only an hour before the wdding preparations must commence, perhaps you'd like to consider no knocking Kankuro halfway to next Tuesday? We kind of need him."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed, sinking into the couch in the hallway, the silver dragon falling onto his chest. He didn't have to get dressed up, and this wedding was still a pain. Was everyone from Suna so troublesome? A scream issued from down the hallway, and he watched in interest as several women ran out of the room, followed by a hail of objects thrown by an irate Temari. The aformentioned woman came stalking out of the room, her face smeared with makeup in what was probably not the latest style.

"You dumb twits! Who the heck thought it would be a good idea to try and put makeup on me?" Shikamaru sat, laughing silently, as Temari railed away at the women, throwing things occasionally, and then suddenly walking back into the room to finish getting dressed.

Shikamaru stood at the head of the aisle, yawning slightly. This was such a drag, honestly. Why did he have to go through two weddings? The first was bad enough. Not that he actually remembered much of it. Just the beginning and then, well, Temari. Smiling at him the entire time. _Heh heh_. _Well_, he thought, _I guess it might be worth it_. Just then, Temari appeared, walking slowly and with dignity down the aisle, her silver dragon brilliant against the tanned flesh barred by her low-necked dress. The dress was white, and covered in some sort of reflective material, such that whenever she moved, she sparkled beautifully. _Oh yeah. Definitely worth it, _thought the lazy ninja.

* * *

**Ok, I'm ending this chapter there. It was kind of a collection of related drabbles, almost. There isn't going to be another one for quite some time, because I'm going on vacation in about one week, but when I get back, I'll try to update really, really fast.**

** *Um, Shikamaru?**

** ** This is something that my friend does all the time. If you're out there, Dan, this one's for you.**

**Hey, guess what? When I listen to Pirates of the Carribean, I write twice as fast. What's with that?**

**Ok. Thanks so much for reading and, and! Reveiws are my friends.**

**--Corentin**


	5. Before and After

**Hey, all! Its been some time.**

**As you know, I was on vacation in Colorado (which was awesome, btw), and I only had time to start typing this up the Sunday after I got home. Thus, this chapter is going to be kind of short, although I'd planned it that way anyways, short so that you guys can get some more ShikaTem goodness. Alright?**

**This one is going to basically give no details of the honeymoon(although I may change that at some later point) they're going to be heading to the island, and then coming back. And at the end, there will be a revelation. OK, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Before and After**

Temari and Shikamaru stepped off of the boat, onto the tropical island where they were to spend their long-awaited honeymoon. It had taken three days longer than expected to deal with the various legal problems that their marraige created. But finally, they'd gotten away from the clutches of lawyers and officials who crowded over their union like hyenas. Shikamaru reached out and squeezed her hand, pulling her up the slight hill to their hotel, their porter coming slowly behind them, giving them space.

"Sā, temari wa, hoteru chikaku ni gozai masu.* ", said her dark haired husband. She squeezed his hand back, and ran with him, up the hill.

* * *

"What do you mean, there's no rooms? We booked the suite five months ago!" Shikamaru's fist crashed down on the desk, rattling the empty coffe cups sitting in front of the receptionist. The smaller man was not intimidated.

"Sir, we have royalty coming here the day you are planning to leave. We can't let you in there before them, it would ruin all our arrangements.

"Then ruin them, you're ruining our honeymoon before we've even started! Let us into our room, baldy!" Temari put her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, quieting him instantly. She smiled sweetly at the receptionist, who reciprocated, and was still smiling when Temari's fist crashed into his face. Grabbing him by his collar and lifting him **over **the desk, she growled in his ear.

"Give us our room and don't give us anymore trouble, or so help me, I will hit you so hard you'll never have children. Got it, baldy?" The receptionist sputtered out a yes, then gave them their room key and apologized. Temari and Shikamaru went off, arm in arm, to their room, the porter following them like a tail.

* * *

As Temari slammed the door after the porter (the man had charged double tip for the wait), she realized that this was it, it was finally here. And, as is so often the case, she found herself overwhelmed by the fact that, finally, after all that waiting, it was here. They were finally there, on the island. Shikamaru came walking through the door to the other room.

"Honey, this looks perfect.", he said, smiling at her. Temari cocked her head at him, grinning.

"Did you just call me 'honey'?"

"What if I did?"

"That's really sweet, Shika."

"Umm, well...we're gonna be living here for the next two weeks, and living together for the rest of our lives, so I figured...might as well get comfortable." Temari stood there, silent, slightly spaced out. Shikamaru waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Temari? What is it?"

"Nothing, just really, really liking the thought of having you to myself for the next two weeks.

"I really, really don't like the look in your eyes right now. Oh, what the heck. Here we go."

_Two weeks pass._

* * *

Two weeks later, The happy couple were sitting in the boat their way home. Sitting on the bench, rocking back and forth, they began to talk of children.

"How many kids do you want, Shikamaru?"

"As many as you want, Temari."

"Even if I want 26?"

"Hey, you're the one who'll have to go through childbirth 26 times."

"Point taken."

"What do you want to name our first child, Temari?"

"Hmm... I like. Jiyu"

"Why?"

"Well, it means freedom, which is what our kids will have. Also, It looks cool. And we can use it for a boy or a girl. You cool with that, Shika?"

"I don't see how I can refuse."

"You can't"

"Ah. Well then, Jiyu's the name, 'Mari."

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari soon made it home, safely, and setteled in. Three weeks had gone by, and Shikamaru had just gotten home from a particularly hard mission, when Temari came home, looking excited, but nervous.

"Hello, dear."

"Temari, tell me what you have to tell me. What'd you break this time?"

"Nothing! It's just...You might want to sit down." Shikamaru sat.

"I'm pregnant, Shikamaru."

"Ittai nani da yo? **"

* * *

***This means come on Temari, the hotel's nearby.**

****This means What the heck?**

**Heh heh. A cliffhanger. Not a very good one, but one, nontheless. Oh well.**

**Also, sorry for such a disjointed chapter. As you can tell now, there's a plot arc begun now, so the chapters should be more coherent.**

**Hey, folks, check it out! I wasn't entirely idle on my vacation. I wrote these out on paper, and now I'm typing them up.**

** ShikaTem Short (very short) stories: Shadows And Wind**

** The same for NejiTen: Silver Eyes and Steel Blades**

**I don't know the URL's yet, so search for them.**

**I've got 6 installments for each of these written out, they just need to be typed up. I'll probably update every week, or sooner. Just to keep you while I'm chopping out the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all reveiwers, for reveiwing, and to all readers for putting up with a weird style and massive Author's Notes.  
**


	6. Fifteen Precent

**Hello again, my friends!**

**I'm updating again! I must love you all a lot. I never write this fast. Ever.  
**

**I just discovered that even though I still have a whole lot to do this summer, I actually have time to write in the evenings. Time I probably had before, but never used. Oh well. I'm going to use this. Yup. Anyways, Shikamaru just got the shock of his life. Heh heh. Get ready, people.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: 15%**

_15% isn't a lot. But 15% is enough._

_

* * *

_

"Ittai nani da yo?* "

"That's what I said at first."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, Shika."

"Pregnant. We're talking about the same thing, right? With child. Pregnant. Carrying a fetus. Pregnant. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Pregnant. Really?"

"I swear, you're worse than Kankuro. Oh, hang it all, I'm going to have to tell him too."

"Pregnant."

"Yes, Shikamaru, and I swear if you say it one more time, I will biff you."

"Gestating?" WHAP! Shikamaru held his head, and Temari withdrew her hand.

"That's for animals, idiot! I'm not a bear, lizard, snake, toad, or fish. Or any other animal, for that matter", she said.

"I'm aware of that. I'm not into bestiality", he replied, smirking at her.

"True." She smiled back.

"Yes."

"Then we have an accord?", she asked.

"What?"

"We agree that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, I suppose so. How did you find out?"

"I've been taking pregnancy tests since the honeymoon. You know, just in case. Yesterday, they came out positive."

"You've gone in to check with a doctor?"

"Yeah. They confirmed it." Shikamaru blinked, still trying to process the information.

"Um...wow. I didn't really imagine this coming so soon. I mean, you being pregnant."

"Well, that's how it works, Nara. When you lie with a woman, she gets pregnant."

"I know that", said Shikamaru, blushing. "I just hadn't thought about it that way."

"Don't you want children?", Temari said, staring hard at Shikamaru.

"Oh yes, very much so." He nodded vigorously, and then paused. "It's just...I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father."

"Hmm." Temari looked away from Shikamaru, staring out the window.

"Temari?" he said, looking at her. She didn't look back.

"What?" Shikamaru sighed, and stood up, taking Temari's hand.

"You understand, right? It's not that I'm unhappy, heck, I'm really happy, that I may have a child soon", he said, pulling her into a hug. "It's just,"he murmured into her shoulder,"I'm afraid I won't do well enough. She hugged him back, and then kissed him.

"It's alright, because I know how you feel. I kinda feel the same way, actually. I'm afraid that I'll end up being like my father, a crappy excuse for a parent. But we can do this. We're ready. We'll learn what we need to know, to be good parents. Shizune gave me a booklet of information, and places we can go for more information. Come on, genius, don't look at me like that. This is something we have to learn." She held him at arms length, and looked into his eyes, smiling. Shikamaru grinned back slightly, nodding.

"OK, Temari. Let's do this. Let's have a kid."

"That's the man I married."

"Try 'that's my husband'."

"That'll work."

* * *

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity. Shikamaru and Temari began to look up resources on pregnancy, learning everything they could about what was going to happen to Temari over the next 8 months or so. Shikamaru found himself learning more than he really wanted to know about childbirth, and Temari began to be slightly intimidated by the fact that there were now two lives in her body, and she was caring for both of them. As a result, she began to eat healthier foods. And exercise more. But nobody, nobody, could keep her away from the chocolate. Besides, weren't pregnant women supposed to get cravings, anyway? Not for a good month, admittedly, but still. Chalk it up to the pregnancy. Not the fact that Temari is addicted to chocolate. But then, who isn't?

_10% isn't that much. But 10% is enough._

* * *

"Shikamaru?"

"Eh?"

"We should probably look for a room for the baby. Obviously it's going to sleep in our room for quite some time, but we should still look for a proper room."

"I guess I hadn't thought about that. I mean, this house is so huge, and we only need like, 6 rooms out of the 16. We should make a decision about what each room is going to be in our future life, when we have children."

"Woah, don't get ahead of yourself there!"

"Huh?"

"You said children. As in the plural. We don't even have our first yet."

"True."

* * *

Temari was in her 9th week since her last period. Now she was starting to get cravings, much to Shikamaru's dismay, and her clothes weren't fitting so well anymore. She _felt_ pregnant now, really felt like she was...part of the club. She didn't mind getting bigger, she didn't mind the cravings (hey, Shikamaru had to buy the food at midnight, not her), but morning sickness _sucked_.

_5% isn't a lot. But 5% is enough._

* * *

"Shikamaru?"

"What, Temari?"

"Umm...does peaches and steak with ice cream sound like a weird combination?"

"Uh, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Ah. That. Could you..."

"What?"

"Get me some? Pretty please?"

"Steak. With peaches and ice cream."

"Yup."

"*sigh* How do you want it cooked?"

"Yay! Deep fried in corn batter, please."

"...you're weird, woman."

"Are you or are you not getting my food?"

"I'm going, I'm going. Put the broom down! Wait, why is it up here?"

"Well, I needed something to threaten you with."

"You planned this in advance?"

"Yup. It took me three hours."

"Wow. You've earned your food."

"YAY!"

* * *

Temari is now in her 19th week. You can really tell she's pregnant now, and that's causing some...friction.

_3% isn't that much. But 3% is enough._

* * *

"Shikamaru?"

"What, 'Mari?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, Temari. Of course I do."

"Even though I look fat?"

"Yes." WHACK!

"OW! What the heck, Temari?"

"You said I look fat!"

"_You _said it!"

"You didn't deny it!"

"Ok, Temari, you don't look fat."

"Thank _you_!"

"*Sigh*..."

"..."

"Temari?"

"zzzzz...'

"Figures. Goodnight, 'Mari."

* * *

Temari was now sitting in the doctor's office, awaiting the results from her test. She was wriggling in her chair, wanting to get out of that stuffy place and get something good to eat. Pickles, maybe.

_Only a 3% chance. Three women out of one hundred. But someone has to be one of those three women._

The doctor came out, looking grave.

"Miss Temari...I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. The ultrasound we just took. I'm afraid there's no room for error."

"Huh?" Temari looked up.

"I'm afraid, well...you are miscarrying. I'm so sorry, Miss Temari." The doctor left, leaving Temari sitting in the chair, her hand on her swollen stomach. Just a moment ago, life had been bright, so full of opportunity. Just a moment ago, she'd thought she had a new life in her. Her child. Shikamaru's child. **Their child!** Now, just like the doctor, it had vanished. Temari put her head in her hands and cried, sobbing through her fingers, oblivious of the staff and visitors crowding around her, who, after she showed no response, disappeared as well. The woman without a child was left alone in the waiting room, crying.

_ One of the three women. One of the 3%. One of the three unlucky, cast out of the ninety-seven lucky. One of the 3 women who miscarry after week 20. One of the 15% of women who have at least one miscarriage. One of the lost. One of the alone. One of the empty. In the 3%.  
_

* * *

** You probably hate me right now, don't you. Sorry. This was the plan, since chapter 2. I never intended Temari to have that child. Now you all feel like she does. You were expecting it, anticipating it joyfully, but now it is gone. Gone. **

** The percentages are the risk of miscarriage at the point Temari was in her pregnancy. Not nessecarily perfectly accurate, but they'll do.**

** My mother, who is the proud mother of 6 children, had a miscarriage several years ago. I remember, if only vaguely, how hard it was for her, and how loving and helpful my father was. **

** This chapter is dedicated to the 15% of women who have at least one miscarriage. **

**You have my sympathy, and now, Temari has joined your ranks.**

**Kodomo no shi o kanashimi.(Sadness for the death of a child.)**

**Corentin.**

**Next Chapter: "Phone Call": _Temari is miscarrying, and she's disappeared. Shikamaru has no idea where she's gone, or why, but sure as death and taxes, he will find her._  
**


	7. Phone Call

** Man, that chapter makes me sad. And _I _wrote it! Hmm**

** So, Temari is miscarrying and Shikamaru doesn't know yet. What do you do when nobody comforts you and you're sad, incredibly sad, and you can't stand the thought of having to tell your husband that you've failed him and the child you thought you had will not be born? You run away.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Phone Call**

113-7483

Shikamaru held the phone to his ear, waiting for Choji to pick up. _Bzz...Bzz...Bzz._ Darn slow phone service. Suddenly, there was a click, and Choji spoke.

"Kon'nichiwa, Akemichi no jūtaku wa, dono yō ni watashi wa anata o tasukeru koto ga dekiru?**(****Hello, Akimichi residence, how can I help you?)**" Choji sounded calm. Shikamaru spoke quickly.

"Hey, Choji. Could you get me Temari?"

"Temari?" Choji sounded confused.

"Yes, Temari. She was going to stop by your house after her appointment, right?"

"Yes, but I thought she wasn't feeling good or something else, 'cause she never showed. Ino was very disappointed."

"Wait, she never showed up? She left for her appointment, and she isn't here. Where the heck could she be?"

"I don't know anymore than you. Maybe call Tenten?"

"Yeah, that's what I'll do. Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

"'Bye."

"'Bye."

* * *

_113-7789_

_ Bzz...Bzz...Bzz.._ Maybe she went to see Tenten first, and had fallen asleep or something. Temari fell asleep in the most awkward places now she was pregnant.

"Hey, you've got Tenten's phone. And Tenten herself. Aren't you lucky?"

"Yeah, hey Tenten. Is Temari with you?"

"Temari?"

"Yeah, my wife, Temari."

"No, I haven't seen her all day. What's wrong? Did you two have a fight? Or...a bigger fight than usual?"

"I don't think so..." Shikamaru cast his mind back over the last few days. "No. Nothing that she'd disappear about. She was supposed to go see Ino and Choji, but she never showed, and isn't back here."

"Maybe try Hinata's house? She and Naruto know where everybody is."

" M'kay. Thanks, Tenten. 'Bye."

"'Bye."

* * *

113-4114

_Bzz...Bzz...Bzz..._ Where the heck was she? Where the heck did she go?

"Hey, you've got Naruto, BELIEVE IT! How can I help you, eh?"

"Hey Naruto, get me Hinata."

"Why?"

"I need her, OK?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, man."

"...H-hello? This is Hinata, may I ask who is calling?"

"Hey Hinata, this is Shikamaru. Do you know where Temari is? She's missing."

"Temari-san? No, sorry Shikamaru-kun."

"That's alright, I'll try somebody else."

"'Bye."

"'Bye."

* * *

113-9253

_ Bzz...Bzz...Bzz..._ Where the heck was she? Shikamaru was starting to get worried. Like, really, really worried.

"Hey, you have Kiba."

"Kiba, have you seen, heard, or smelt anything of Temari?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"She's disappeared."

"Oh. Hey, do you want Akamaru and I to search for her?"

"That'd be great, Kiba, thanks. You've got my number?"

"Sure do, Shikamaru! Hey, that practically rhymed!"

"OK, call me if you find anything."

"Alright, 'bye."

"'Bye."

* * *

By this time, Shikamaru was worried. Really, really worried. Temari had now been missing for over 3 hours, and nobody he knew had seen her. _Not good._ He'd been delaying but...it was probably time. He picked up the phone.

113-9010

_ Bzz...Bzz...Bzz..._ Shikamaru was sweating, his mouth dry. This was going way to far.

"Hello, you've reached the Konoha Police Force. How can I help you?"

"Uh, Hello? This is Nara Shikamaru, Konohagakure Chunin."

"And what can I do for you, sir?"

"Ah...well. My wife has gone missing. She went to the hospital for an appointment, and was then going to my friend's house, and she never showed up."

"Alright, sir, calm down. Can you give a description?"

"She's about 5 foot 2, has blond hair she usually keeps in bunches on the top of her head, she's pregnant, and...um...she may or may not have a gigantic fan with her."

"Alright, sir. May I ask when she was last seen?"

"About 3 hours ago."

"I see. Sir, I hate to tell you this, but policy prohibits us from looking for a missing person for 12 hours."

"What?"

"Sir, most of the time, the call we get turn out to be just mistakes. We really can't look at all of them until we've verified their true." Shikamaru tried to control his anger. He breathed in and out, but then exploded.

"Listen, you idiot! My pregnant WIFE is missing! I want you guys to get out there and look, otherwise I swear I will get the Hokage to fire all of the staff of the Police Force. Get out there NOW!"

"I'm sorry, sir. WE just can't. It's against policy." The line went dead. Shikamaru stood in the kitchen, the phone still to his ear. Nobody knew anything. Nobody could help. He'd have to find her himself. He had to. Something was wrong, he knew it. He had to find her. Now.

Shikamaru bust out of his house, still zipping up his Chunin vest. He ran, fast, through Konoha. He called Kiba every few minutes, but neither of them could find anything. Shikamaru wandered the streets, on the verge of tears. His wife and his child, the entire reason for his life were gone, and he couldn't find them. Where the heck was she. Suddenly his cell phone rang. He opened it tenitivly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shikamaru, this is Naruto."

"Naruto, what is it?"

"We found Temari." Shikamaru's heart sped up.

"Where is she, Naruto?"

"Ichi raku gi-kō rāmen. Anata wa yori jinsoku ni kuru to omoi masu. Kanojo hane...-Sō umaku itte i nai.**(****Ichiraku Ramen. You'd better come quick. She's...not doing so well.)**" Shikamaru's heart went into overdrive. Without even answering, he snapped his cell phone shut, and began to run.

* * *

**Ah, yes. Draw out the suspense.**

**Man, I had a lot of trouble choosing a title. I considered Running, 6 Phone Calls, Where In The World, or Cry. I'm going to use "Cry" for next chapter.**

**Incidently, if any of you are going to jump on my back, saying "Konoha doesn't have telephone service, so your story is non-canonical!" This is my defense. While they don't have phone service from village to village (that'd be useless; The towers or phone liens would keep getting destroyed), I'm fairly sure they have telephones in the village. While they don't show or use them, the clearly have the folowing in the Naruto world (check the manga): TV's (As Sasuke leaves his apartment for the last time), radio (first shown on Team 7's mission to catch the cat, shows up a lot), and power or phone lines (They're everywhere.)**

**I have a question. Does the Japanese bother you? Does it make it harder to read? Please tell me, if not in the review, or in a Private Message.  
**

**So, yes. The next chapter will be out anytime after next Tuesday.**

**Next Chapter:"Cry":_Shikamaru has found Temari, and found out about her miscarriage. How is he going to deal with it?_**


	8. Cry

**Wow. This is sad, even for me. I usually don't write sad things...but this...just came right out. Aw, crap. I'm nearing the end of this plot arc. I need a new one. Dang. That'll not be fun.**

**Anyways. If you're looking for something funny, happy and light-hearted, go watch Secondhand Lions. This chapter probably isn't going to be sad, but it will be somber.**

**Here we goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cry**

_Temari began to cry, for the first time in a long, long time._

Shikamaru had been running for several minutes, and the world was beginning to spin before his eyes. _Stress, _he decided, and bent over, with his head between his legs for a few moments. When he straightened up, he found himself in front of Ichiraku Ramen, looking at Naruto's serious face. Shikamaru didn't bother with greetings.

"Where is she?"

"Inside. Do you want me to leave you two alone? I can get Ichiraku to close up."

"No, thanks, Naruto. We'll go home in a few minutes." Shikamaru entered Ichiraku, his eyes flicked back and forth. He spotted Temari in a few seconds, sitting in the corner, her face to the wall. He threaded his way through customers, and reached Temari's table. There, however, he paused, as he noticed her body shaking, and the tears that were running down the side of her face, which was actually the only part of her face he could see. "_Maybe I should leave her alone?"_ he thought. But then she turned her face to him, and he saw her eyes, so empty and lonely, and all doubt vanished from his mind. He sat down next to her, embracing her, wiping the tears from her face. But they were soon replaced with new ones, as Temari cried on his shoulder.

Moments, minutes, maybe hours later, Shikamaru didn't know, Tmari began to stop crying. He wiped her tears away again, and then whispered in her ear.

"Temari, Temari, what's wrong? Tell, me, 'Mari, what's wrong?" Another sob racked her body, and she opened her mouth, coughing. Then she answered.

"Shikmaru , our child, our baby, the doctor said, he's gone, he's gone, he's gone..." Shikamaru's eyes widened in disbelief, and then softened. He pressed Temari to him.

"Oh, Temari. I'm so sorry, Temari. I love you, Temari, I love you so much." The tears began to flow down his face, and the two of them sat in the corner, crying in an empty room. Naruto looked at them, and then at the outraged customers and staff. Then he nodded, and closed the door, leaving them alone.

* * *

Later, after the moon had set, and before the sun had risen, Shikamaru carried Temari home, and sat her down on the couch. Sitting next to her, he hugged her, and then whispered into her ear.

"It's alright to cry some more, Temari. Cry yourself to sleep. I'm here. Let it all out. Let it all out." Temari cried for several minutes after that, but then exhaustion overtook her, and she fell asleep. Shikamaru took her upstairs, and put her to bed. He looked at the space next to his wife, and then shook his head.

"I've got to be strong, for her." He walked downstairs, and sat down onto the couch. Moments later, he began to cry. Crying for his wife, for his child, and for himself. Crying for this whole awful world. The tears ran down his face in two fast-flowing rivers, as he sat in the darkness, crying.

Crying.

* * *

When Temari woke the next morning, the pillow her head was resting on was wet, and her throat was dry and crackly, and her cheeks covered in dried tears. Shikamaru laid next to her, still in his day clothes, as she was, hugging her tight, his hair falling into disarray. Temari laid there for a few moments, trying to remember why they had gone to bed in such confusion, in such a disorganized manner. _Oh. Oh. CRAP. _Tears began to stream down Temari's face, as if the dams which had kept the tears back for so many years had been broken last night, and now the tears came through easily, so easily. She tried to keep herself still and quiet, so as not to wake her husband, but she couldn't help it. She cried softly at first, but then got louder and louder. Suddenly, she felt two hands turning her around, and pulling her into a gentle embrace. After Shikamaru's lips touched her cheek gently, he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Remember what I said, Temari. Cry all you have to, just don't do it alone. Promise me that, Temari?" She nodded, and the tears came even faster.

* * *

One week after the news had come. Shikamaru came home from meeting with Naruto, negotiating for their missions to stop for a while. Asking and receiving, actually. Naruto was incredibly nice about it. But then again, Hinata had had a miscarriage as well, so Shikamaru guessed that Naruto knew what was going on. They'd talked for a while, and Naruto had warned Shikamaru against several things. For instance, being loud an noisy when one's wife was busy being sad. Wonder how he found that one out? Then, Shikamaru opened the door, and all hell broke loose. Temari was on the floor, crying her eyes out, the area around her was littered with books, and there was a knife in her hand. _ A freaking knife. Not good._ Shikamaru ran to her, grabbed the knife, twisted it out of her hand, and threw it away, hugging her tight, and rocking her back and forth.

"Temari, what's wrong? Tell me, 'Mari. Tell me now."

"I killed our child! I don't deserve to live, so let me do it, Shikamaru!"

"Temari, stop. Stop now. You didn't kill our child. It wasn't your fault." He shook her. "You hear that, Temari? It _wasn't_ your fault! Now calm down, Temari, and think. How would I feel if you killed yourself? Remember what I told you, Temari. You're the king in my game. Without you, there's nothing for me." Temari began to cry, and Shikamaru picked her up, and carried her to their room, where he put her to bed. He leaned down and kissed her, then whispered to her. "Please, Temari. Stay with me."

* * *

It was three weeks later. Temari and Shikamaru were lying on his favorite hill, and the tears on Temari's face were slowly drying. He stroked her hair, and kissed her gently on the lips. In the three weeks, while the ache had not lessened, the tears had become less and less. She rarely cried more than once a week now, but, today, well...it had just been too much. Shikamaru opened his mouth, hesitantly.

"Temari?"

"Mmm?"

"What do you want to do with our child, once it's...over?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are memorials for miscarried children in this village. We could bury our child, or just put their name there."

"No."

"Come again?"

"We're going to build a memorial for her, in our back yard. There's plenty of space, and I want her to always be close to us. I want her to be at the center of our activities outside, always around."

"OK, that's fine by me, but what do you mean by "her"? We don't know the gender."

"I do."

"Ummm, dare I ask how?

"I just know, alright? Anyway, what should her name her?"

"I really didn't know her. I wish I could have, but, you knew her best, having carried her for 20 weeks."

"True."

"So, what do you think is right?"

"Takara."

"Takara? What's it mean?"

"Why does it have to mean something?"

"Well, it doesn't, but, knowing you, it does."

"...am I really **that** predictable?"

"Yes." SMACK.

"It means treasure, alright?"

"Could you say it again? By some freak of nature, i.e., your hand colliding with my head, I've lost hearing in my right ear."

"Why, you...sweet, sweet man."

"Uh, what the heck, Temari? Where'd that come from"

"HORMONE RUSH!"

_Things do not look so good for Shikamaru._

* * *

Some time later, they were back home, in bed together (_don't ask!_), Shikamaru squeezed Temari's shoulders hard. His voice breaking, he spoke.

"Temari, I need..."

"You need what?"she said, playfuly, sitting up.

"Temari, is it wrong for me to need to cry?" Temari froze.

"Cry about what?" Her voice was soft, and his was slowly breaking.

"I've been trying to stay strong, to not cry, so that you could get better, but now..." Temari's eyes softened.

"Shika?"

"Yeah?" his voice was almost gone now.

"It's okay to cry." And he began to cry on her shoulder, letting his tears flow free. And soon, she found herself crying as well. Not tears of sadness or pain, but tears of thankfulness and joy, for her thoughtful, wonderful husband. She looked over her sobbing husband's shoulder to the dar standing on the table. It was from Hinata, one of the only other women in their circle of friends who'd had a miscarriage. It was a simple, white card, with a single sentence in Hinata's simple handwriting.

"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened.-Dr. Suess."

A simple quote from a children's author, but somehow it had helped begin Temari's recovery. So, she took Dr. Suess's advice. With her husband's tears still drying, Temari smiled.

_Temari began to smile. For the first time for a long time, and a smile that would last for a long time._

* * *

** Thank you. This chapter was incredibly hard to write. I'll probably change this one more than once, but I wanted to get a version up on the site so people could tell me what they thought of it.**

** Incidently, on the suicidal thoughts, that's a common symptom of miscarriage. Severe depression. Usually not *that* deep, but nontheless. It does happen. Also the slef-incriminating, and , as Shikamaru said, it's almost NEVER the mother's fault. Fact.**

**Tell me what you think, and please be gentle with critisism. I'm kinda insecure about this chapter. Thanks!**

**Corentin.**


	9. Rally

**UM YA YA! The sad part's over! For now. :P. I'm slowly figuring out the plot, and usually I'd either take a break or write some filler chapters, but I think, for once, I can keep going.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, especially Taran Streambattle and Sincynati, who've reviewed almost all (if not all) of my chapters. You guys are all great! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rally**

_Time goes by. Life goes on. To the darkest night, there is a dawn. And eventually, even the deepest wound heals. One must learn to move on. Time waits for no one._

"Kore wa, 3-kagetsu, genzai sa rete iru. **(**It's been three months now.)"

"Has it? My gosh."

"Yeah, I know. It's seems like forever since Takara died."

"Yes. Shikamaru?"

"What?"

"Thank you. You've been the perfect partner these last three months. Thanks to you, I can finally sleep again at night, without crying."

"You're welcome, I guess, but you did most of that yourself, Temari. You bounce back quickly." He smiled at her, and they kissed. Shikamaru sighed contentedly, and looked up at the clouds, slowly drifting along, casting their shadows on the ground. The road to recovery had been hard. It hadn't been over that night when he'd cried on her shoulder. It had taken many, many days for Temari to fully recover. About 5 weeks after the miscarriage, they had buried their child in a small shrine that Shikamaru and Temari had constructed together, with a headstone of obsidian. Incredibly expensive, but, seeing as it was about the same amount of money it would cost to raise a child for one year, it was fitting. Temari had used her Wind Scythe Jutsu to carve Takara's name beautifully on the headstone, and they'd planted flowers next to the gave, flowers that were beginning to grow. For when the rain falls, flowers grow. Life goes on.

* * *

Hinata and Temari had grown closer over the past three months. The other girls had been sympathetic, but none of them truly understood the situation as did Hinata, who had experienced the same thing. Tea at the Uzumaki's house was becoming a regular affair, and even Naruto and Shikamaru were getting used to it. Although if Shikamaru heard one more bad limerick pass Naruto's lips, somebody was going to get seriously hurt. Somebody had to teach that kid that poetry, especially bad poetry, was not in any way shape or form, amusing. Just dumb. Anyway.

* * *

"'Mari?"

"What?"

"I need to ask you...do you want to have children. To try and get pregnant again?"

"Why?"

"I need to know, so I won't just sit here forever waiting for something to happen, when it won't. I need to know how you feel."

"Hmm. Well, this comes as sort of a surprise."

"How so?"

"I was expecting you to take the initiative."

"Temari I am taking the..." Shikamaru's face grew red as he realized what Temari was talking about, and he swatted at her. "Blast it, troublesome woman! Stop doing that to me!" Temari laughed at him for a while, and then sighed, leaning back into Shikamaru, who in turn was leaning against a tree. Shikamaru played with her hair for several minutes, finally letting it down, and playing with her slightly curling, golden hair, shining in the setting sun. She looked up at him, and he found himself so entranced by her beautiful eyes that he didn't hear her question. Seconds later, when she looked at him quizzically, he shook his head and replied.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

"Heh, look who's paying attention. I asked, do you want another one?" Shikamaru closed his eyes to order his thoughts.

"Well, yes and no. To wanting a child, I say yes, yes, yes! But if that would scare you, or make you unhappy, then the answer is no. Defiantly no. So, I guess it's up to you." Temari sat silent again, and the chill was beginning to nip at them when she finally spoke again.

"My body's ready to have another, right?"

"If you've had your period again."

"Ok. So I'm ready. Hm."

"..."

"Alright."

"What?"

"I want to have a child again."

"Temari, are you sure? There's a chance of miscarriage again."

"Yes. I want...I want to have a baby in my arms. But I'm still scared."

"What? Sabaku no Temari, the Sand Princess, scared?"

"Yes. I'm scared as all get out. And all get in, too." Shikamaru laughed, and stood, pulling Temari up into his arms. He kissed her, gently at first, but then more passionately. When they finally broke apart, both breathing hard. Shikamaru smiled at Temari, his wife, and pulled her down the road back home.

"Come on, Temari. Let's go have a kid." The two of them, husband and wife, boy and girl, man and woman, lovers, ran into the sunset, laughing their heads off. And freaking out the people on walks. One of the time honored pastimes of the lovestruck.

* * *

It took a long time, but by the end, Temari was back to normal. Healing the body had taken only a few weeks, but healing the mind took six months. Six months and four days, precisely. Because that was when it happened.

_6 months, 4 days after Temari's miscarriage._

Temari stared at the small white object in her hand, watching carefully as it took effect. Slowly, the symbol appeared. Temari sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Somehow, it didn't seem right. They'd gone through so much after her failed pregnancy, and now she was pregnant again. Only 6 months. If she'd had her child, it would be two months old. Temari put her head in her hands and cried, one last time, for her little baby girl. Then, wiping the tears off of her face, she stood up. She was pregnant once more, and sure as death and taxes, nobody, nobody was going to take that away from her. Temari dialed Shikamaru's phone, quickly and told him the news. Rushing home from his work, he looked at the test with her, and agreed. Temari was pregnant. They spent several minutes laughing and celebrating, and then Temari fell asleep, her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, her hand on her stomach. Shikamaru touched her hand gently. Smiling at his wife, he sighed.

"Hangu soko ni wa, chīsana ichi. **(Hang in there, little one.)**"

* * *

**So yes, a little short, but I'm just transitioning. Soon enough I should be taking off again.**

** Also! Although it will take lower place on the updating list, I am now writing a new story, **_**Wind Dancing in Shadow; Shadow Dancing in Wind**_**:Temari does Tae Kwon Do, and is getting ready for her black belt test when she moves. Upon moving, she finds herself in the middle of the weirdest **_**dojang**_** ever.**

**So yes. That one won't be updated as much, but hopefully still fairly regularly.**

**Thanks, for all the reviews, and please keep helping me.**

**-Corentin**


	10. End And Begin

**No Comment.**

**Except thanks to MajorStranger, Sincynati, and Taryn Streambattle. You guys(or girls) are awesome!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10:End And Begin**

_I am afraid. I don't admit it to anyone, certainly not Shikamaru. My husband has more than enough of his own fear, he doesn't need mine. I forget it during the day, by working, doing things, but in the night, when I awake, it comes back, freezing my bones with complete, bone rending fear. Why am I so afraid, I ask myself. The chances of having a second miscarriage are only 5% (I looked it up). But then again, there was only a 3% chance of miscarriage at the stage I had mine. It's possible. I tell myself that I'm poisoning my mind with all this negative thinking. But in reality, I know that my mind is forever poisoned, from that one time. Even if I never have another miscarriage in my life, every time I am pregnant, that is all I will be able to think about. It is forever burned into my memory._

Temari sat at her desk, putting down the pen she'd been writing with, and cradled her nine-months pregnant stomach gently. Her due date had passed about three days ago, and the doctor said the baby could be coming any time, so naturally, Shikamaru was freaking out. He was sleeping on the couch at this point, which was only possibly a side effect of staying awake for three days in a row, just in case Temari needed something. Temari walked down the stairs carefully, and smiled at her husband, his tired face relaxed in sleep. Sitting down next to him, she put his head in her lap and stroked his hair gently, so as not to wake him. He'd been working so hard, the poor man, so hard to make sure she was perfectly comfortable. He deserved a rest.

That was when her water broke. She sat there for a moment, and then shook Shikamaru awake, trying to stay as calm as possible. He opened his eyes, slowly yawned, and then jumped up, looking around wildly.

"What's going on?" Temari breathed in deeply.

"Honey, I need to get to the hospital **now. **The baby's coming." Shikamaru, instead of freaking out like she'd expected him too, nodded, and then picked her up gently, and carried her to the basement.

"Um, Shika? The hospital is **that** way?" She pointed behind them. Then Shikamaru opened the door, and she saw the scroll laid out on the floor. Shikamaru laid her out in the center of the ink circle on the scroll, then picked up a wireless radio, and spoke briefly into it. Stepping into the circle as well, he picked up Temari again, and was opening his mouth to speak when the Reverse Summoning Jutsu kicked in. In an instant, they were standing in an identical circle, in Konoha hospital, and a team of medic ninjas, including Sakura, took Temari from his arms, taking her to the delivery room.

_It has begun._

* * *

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

He supposed the clock on the wall should be annoying him, being an expectant father in the waiting room, but it wasn't.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

He was worried about Temari, that was for sure, but was a piece of mechanics really supposed to make it worse?

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

Of course, there was what the clock symbolized, the time, passing so slowly until the moment of truth came: would he have a child, or would he not?

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

Once the time had come, would he still have a wife?

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

Crap.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

Okay, now the clock was annoying him.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

He got up and smashed it. Nobody complained.

_Bzz...Bzz..._

Great. Now he could here his watch buzzing.

_Bzz...Bzz..._

Stupid cheap quartz watch. He smashed it too. Ah, sweet, sweet silence.

Then...

"AHHHH!AHH! OH CRAP, CRAP, CRAAAAP!" That would be Temari. Labor pains. He winced as she screamed again. Temari had never been quiet, and usually he wanted nothing more than to run from the noise, but now, he would have given his life to be by her side. Just then the door opened, and Shizune came out.

"Shikamaru? Come with me, please." Shikamaru ran up to her.

"What's happened? What's going on?" Shizune looked at him compassionately.

"Temari is asking for you."

"You mean she..."

"No, Temari is perfectly fine. The baby is causing her pain, however, and Temari wants you. Usually we do not let the husbands in, in pursuit of modesty, but..." Shiakmaru rushed past her, and found Temari's room. Moving his eyes from her...lower regions, which were currently busy, he ran to the head of the bed and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here, Temari, I'm here. It's okay, everything will be okay." Temari opened her eyes, and then looked at him.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." And then she screamed again.

* * *

_Several hours later, at 1:14 AM on Friday, October 5, Temari and Shikamaru Nara were blessed with their first child._

"Shikamaru?"

"Mm-hmm?" The room was empty now, and Temari sat in the bed, with Shikamaru next to her, nursing their first child, a boy.

"Thank you for coming in here."

"That's my job."

"We will name our boy Masaru."

"Victory, eh? As in our victory here? Over forces of miscarriage and what-not?" She nodded. "Alright then. Let's do it."

"Oh, and one more thing. I don't want to do that 26 times."

"Oh good. 26 children would be a pain.

"25, maybe I could stand..."

"What the heck, Temari?" And then they were embracing, and kissing and crying, because their ordeal was over, they had their first child. And nothing had ever been this sweet

_ It is finished.  
_

_ And it has only begun._

* * *

**Say it with me! CORENTIN IS A LAZY BUM WHO HAS NO EXCUSE FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! **

** Eh heh heh. Yeah. My apologies. I hadn't even opened this file until today, and then I wrote the entire chapter. My apologies to all those who were looking forward to a pregnancy chapter with lots of funny things. Did that 4 chapters ago. And really couldn't muster up the courage to do it again. In fact, I may never write about the various side effects of pregnancy again. Research into that subject is painful...**

** Ok, so this ends this arc, I guess we'll call it the Beginnings Arc. And yes, I DO know what I'm going to do next. **

** Chapter 11:_Problem: Temari has a big problem. A VERY pig problem. This is the sort of problem that tears marriages apart. What the heck is going to happen?_**

**I apologize for being vague, but I need to save this surprise for next time.**


	11. Problem

** In a misguided attempt to regain the publics favor, Corentin has written two chapters in 24 hours.**

**Thanks to Major Stranger and Taryn Streambattle.**

**Special thanks to Sincynati, who flooded my Inbox with a bunch of reviews last night (I think 7?), and gave me the push I needed to get up and write this chapter. Here we go.**

**Oh, incidentally, you're all going to _hate_ me after this chapter.**

* * *

** Chapter 11:Problem**

_Perfection. Not easily attained, the perfection that everyone searches for, when it is found, forms a bubble around them, a bubble where everything is perfect in their life, in their body, in their mind, and in the world. And everyone else sees the bubble, and wants to get into it._

It's now been 11 months since Temari gave birth to Masaru. Both she and Shikamaru were now back to work as shinobi, although one of them always had to stay home with their baby boy. This was perfect, Temari decided. The two of them were sitting on the couch, fondly watching their little boy amuse himself, and attempt to stand and walk. He was already pulling himself up on furniture, and making noises bordering on words. One of them sounded suspiciously like "troublesome", but since Temari had forbidden Shikamaru from using his favorite word in front of the kid, that had disappeared as well. Hey, one lazy Nara she could deal with, but two? No. Their child would grow up to be strong, hard-working, and skilled. None of this lazing around and mumbling. No sir. But even with the stresses of parenthood (was his hair going to end up blond or brown?), her life was perfect. Well, almost.

"Shikamaru?"

"What, 'Mari?"

"Kiss me."

"Umm, come again?"

"Kiss me!"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course, but is there any reason?"

"No. I just want you to kiss me, and if you don't , so help me, I will-" She was cut off by her husband's lips on her own. He grinned at her.

"Huh, you're weird, woman." She was about to retort, but he nibbled at her earlobe, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise, then a moan of ecstasy. He let go, kissed her again, and then whispered in her ear.

"But I'm not complaining."

_Perfection is what we all strive for._

* * *

Today was the day. One year since she'd given birth to Masaru. Temari winced, remembering the mind searing pain, a pain which still haunted her nightmares. Sakura said that she'd never seen such a violent birth, such a painful birth experience. And then, the memory faded, as it always did, when she thought of Shikamaru rushing through the hospital to her, to her side, and comforted her. Temari smiled, and stretched. Shikamaru was at home, playing with Masaru, and she'd gone out to get the final peice missing for their party: the CAKE! In all capitals. A massive cake. About 35% frosting. Hey, they hadn't had the money to have a baby shower, with all the missions they'd missed during Temari's miscarriage, but now that they'd earned it back, they wanted to go a little overboard for Masaru's first birthday. So they'd invited all their friends, and gotten a lot of food. Masaru wasn't old enough to truly appreciate it, but all the other children would be there as well, so he'd have someone to play with. Temari skipped gaily down the street, disregarding everything around her. It was Masaru's birthday! Everything was perfect.

_It is hard to maintain._

* * *

"Arigatōgozaimasu! **(Thank you very much!)**" Temari turned, and began to walk back to her house, carefully carrying the gigantic CAKE in both hands, so that none of its magnificent frosting was ruined. Of course, she'd snagged a little bit off of one of the gigantic blue flowers, but who would notice that? Really.

"_Hmm. The main streets are going to be crowded at this time, so I'll take the back alleys_. _That'll be faster and just as safe, I mean, I'm a Jounin for goodness's sake!_, thought Temari. And so, she charged into a narrow by-street, not looking back.

_ It falls down faster than it is built._

* * *

The alley was dark and cold, and Temari was regretting her decision. Even though nobody was there, the darkness made her shiver, as if someone was watching her. She kept looking over her shoulder. But going back would mean admitting defeat, and the end of the alleyway was only a couple hundred feet ahead. She was just a little ways away from the exit when the lighrt was cut off by a figure. A tall figure, wearing a coat covered in red clouds. Blocking her vison.

"Hey there, honey, wanna have some fun with me?" Then he squinted at her. "HEY!You're the sand slut, Temari. The girl who married that ****ing black pony-tailed freak, what's his name, Shikamaru! Oh, this one I can't pass up." Temari began to open her mouth to scream, began to go for her knife, began to run, began to throw the cake at him, but she was frozen as his hands grabbed her roughly, touching her in places she'd only allowed Shikamaru to touch, places where nobody else's hands belonged. Hidan grinned at her, and the cake fell into the muck and grime, crushed by their feet as he slammed her into the wall, his lips crashing onto hers in a way that was not tender, not loving, in a way which signaled his only desire, and the fact that he didn't care what she wanted, only what he wanted. She struggled, screaming against his lips, biting down hard and drawing blood, but he was unstoppable, unbeatable. And she was but a leaf before the storm, to be ripped apart for his pleasure. The cake was now ground underneath them as he threw her to the ground, ignoring her pleas, her tears. He grinned at her, and began to rip off her clothes.

"Itadakimasu. **(Let's eat.)**

_A few seconds can undo years of work._

_

* * *

_

Shikamaru sat on the couch, waiting for Temari. She was twenty freaking minutes late, and Masaru was getting tired, and the guest were starting to arrive. He stared into Konoha's bustling streets.

"Where are you, Temari?"

_Perfection is easy to shatter._

* * *

**Do you hate me yet? Next chapter coming soon, you hope!**

** Chapter 12: Schism: **_**"Temari has been raped,and Shikamaru is incredibly worried. But what will the end result of this event be?"**_

** Women, (and men!) be careful when you're in shady parts of town. And learn some self-defense. There are people out there who will do this to you. Rape is not a joke, not a myth. It is a cold reality.**


	12. Schism

**Wow, three updates this close together? Your patience is being rewarded. Maybe my imagination is trying to make up that long without any creative energy? Perhaps.**

**Now you'll love me? No, never mind. I just remembered what I was writing.**

**Yes, you're going to hate me. Hey, you probably hate me already. Oh well.**

**Prepare yourselves.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:Schism**

Deja vu. It's that feeling you get when you've been in the same position before. Well, Shikamaru was having major deja vu right now. But he couldn't remember when he'd felt like this before. When was it?

There were people all around the room, milling around, mostly members of the Konoha 12 and Shikamaru's parents, but a few others as well. There was happiness in the air, it was Masaru's birthday, after all, but a blanket of worry muffled the party. Shikamaru was trying to mingle with the guests, and add some life to the party, but he kept glancing out of the window, and still no Temari. "_I guess anxiousness is infectious_", thought Shikamaru, as he noticed the other guests beginning to look outside too. Just then, the door opened, and a uniformed medic ninja ran in.

"Sukura-san! We require your assitance!" Sakura sighed.

"Shinobu, I thought I told you that I'm busy now."

"My apologies, Sakura-san, but we've got a situation." Sakura put her hands on her hips, looking at Shinobu.

"Well?"

"Sorry, ma'am. It's the Akatsuki." Sakura's eyes flew open wide, and everyone in the room turned and looked at Shinobu.

"What do you mean, the Akatsuki?", asked Sakura. "We destroyed them three years ago!"

"Not entirely ma'am, they remain as a shinobi gang. One of them went on a rampage, he wounded at least 25, has killed 3 so far, and raped 6. And,...I'm sorry to have to tell you this but..." He turned to Shikamaru. "Your wife was among those raped." Shikamaru went rigid, allowing Yoshino to take Masaru from his arms. He shook his head a couple times, opened his mouth without a sound, and then ran over, and out of the door, with Shinobu and Sakura at his heels, as the rest of the guests milled around.

_Oh yeah. That's when I felt this last. The night Temari disappeared. Crap._

* * *

Temari was lying in bed 7-A in the mass treatment sector. As she lay there, scratches all over her, in a hospital gown, her ripped and grime-covered clothes in a bag next to her, Shikamaru was filled with a mounting despair. A hatred for the one who did this was eclipsed by the realization that this man had already killed others, and Temari might soon join them. Sakrua conferred with the physicians attending Temari, and then came to Shikamaru.

"Temari is currently in no danger. She has common rape victim symptoms, including shock, bruising, and abrasions. Also, it appears her assailant was either excessively violent, or she put up a fight, because her left arm is broken in 3 places. However, she'll be alright." Sakura paused. She had to get to others, who needed her help more. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru.

He didn't register her leaving, nor did he notice the 217 people who moved in and out of the room, treating, visiting, and being admitted for other injuries. He didn't look up until the assailant was identified as Hidan, and then he merely dropped his head again, and stared at Temari, dry eyed, too shocked to cry. In the end, 35 were injured, 7 died, and 8 were raped, before Hidan made his escape, pursued by crack teams of ANBU. But Shikamaru didn't care about that. He could only stare dumbly as medic ninja set Temari's arm, made her comfortable, and sat him down with a cup of coffee, and instructions to get some rest. Shikamaru didn't sleep. The once-scalding Styrofoam cup grew cold in his hand, which still clutched it. Shikamaru kept shaking his head, as if to deny that this horrific thing had ever happened. But what is one shaking head going to do?

* * *

Temari's eyelids began to flutter, and the piercing fluorescent lights of the hospital caused a wave of pain to rush through her head, awakening the flood of pain in her arm, across her stomach and chest, from everywhere upon her body. An inarticulate moan of pain passed her lips, and Shikamaru jumped up, running to her side.

"Temari! Temari! Are you okay, Temari? Temari?" She opened her mouth and coughed a couple times.

"Water..." She pleaded. Shikamaru turned around, to find Sakura there, handing him a cup of water, eyes full of compassion. He sat down on the bed next to Temari, and cradled her head, cooing in her ear as she struggled to drink. Sakura looked at the two, smiled, satisfied that Temari would be fine with her husband to watch over her, and then walked off wearily to work on other patients.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes, Temari."

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Temari."

"Please, hold me" And he hugged her, and she remained in his embrace until she fell asleep.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Temari was still in the hospital, after two weeks, and getting cagey. She'd started to break things, insisting to be let out, at least when Masaru and Shikamaru couldn't be there. But today, she was quiet. For one simple reason. Today was the day the rape victims were being tested for pregnancy. She'd been last to be tested, even though she was first raped, so her results were to come last. Two of the women, one of them little more than a girl, had already been informed that they were pregnant, and the woman was being comforted by her husband, as the girl sat on her bed, silent tears coursing down her face; the other ones, while still too caught up in their relief at not being pregnant to offer more than the simplest condolences, moved quietly around so as not to disturb them. Temari looked around, somehow removed from herself, marveling at the fragility of this moment. In a millisecond, she could be part of either group. In the blink of an eye. Shizune came into the room, and nodded at her. Temari rose, as if in a trance, and entered the hall with Shizune. In a few compassionate, but simple words, Shizune told her what she'd dreaded, what she'd expected, she now realized: She was pregnant with Hidan's child. Temari returned to bed 7-A, strangely dry-eyed. It was as if she'd used up all her tears crying for the many other things that had happened to her. It was as if the gods were taking revenge on her for marrying her true love, instead of making a political marriage, taking out their evil pleasures on her. Why always her, she thought, sitting on her bed, a single tear dripping down her cheek. Before, it would have been followed by a torrent of more tears, for Temari, the Sand Princess, was weak on the inside. No more. No more tears. Temari would make the best of things, working to get the best out of her life, regardless of the situation. No more would she cry and give up. It was time to look ahead.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" She nodded. Shikamaru closed his eyes. "I see. I'll talk with Shizune about the abortion." He turned to leave, but Temari's voice, echoing though the now-empty ward, froze him.

"What abortion?' He turned around, slowly.

"You mean you want to keep the child?" She nodded.

"Hidan may have got me pregnant, Shikamaru, but the child is mine, nonetheless." Shikamaru began to stutter.

"I..I can't b-believe this! You actually want to keep the kid? You want to risk your next child being a freak like him? I can't believe you!" Temari rose, her voice rising as well.

"Ever since our first child died within me, I can't stand the thought of a child dying, Shikamaru, surely you understand that? That's why, no matter who the father is, I can't have an abortion, unless it's life-threatening. Don't you see? Any child which begins its life in me has the right to try and continue it outside of me. No matter who gave me the child, it is still mine, don't you understand?"

"No, I don't! That, that THING MURDERED MY TEACHER AND RAPED YOU, I DON'T SEE WHY YOU WANT TO CARRY HIS CHILD, DON'T YOU SEE WHAT THIS IS DOING TO ME, DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT I HAVE TO SAY, I CAN'T STAND THIS AND..." Shikamaru broke off, as he noticed that Temari was crying. Softly, but crying. Shocked by what he'd done, but unwilling to back down. Why did his wife want to bear that murderer's child? He took a breath, and his voice was low, and cracked as he spoke.

"Fine. Do what you want." Then he turned around and left.

"Shikamaru!" He continued walking.

"Wait, Shikamaru!" She jumped off of the bed, but he kept walking. She ran after him, but stumbled and fell, crying, crying, crying her heart out. He was gone.

* * *

**Well, sorry. I agonized over this whole arc a lot, but this is the way it goes.**

**I don't know when I'll update next, but I do have good news. In the next week or so, I should get a new personal computer, meaning that I will be able to write without having to worry about other people needing the computer or looking over my shoulder (I hate that). So, now I will have more time to write, or rather, more opportunity. This may mean faster updates! So yay.**

**Lastly, my other stories need attention, and I just updated this one 3 times in three days (Yes, techinically it's the 21st, but it's 3 in the morning. I stayed up writing this for you, so don't complain!) I'll must gotta update the oneshot stories and Fighting Shadows of Wind. But first, I need some sleep...YAWWN Writing until 3 makes me tired.**


	13. Abyss

**Well, I got my computer, swiftly followed by a sever case of writers block. But tonight, after purchasing awesome new headphones, I wrote a total of...2269 words. That's a lot, for me. Anyways, the chapter.**

**Here it is. It's short and fragmented, but I think it works best.**

* * *

He was gone. Gone. No getting him back, nobody there, he was gone.

**Chapter 13:Abyss**

It was if someone had suddenly ripped her heart out. There was no pain she was aware of, it had happened too fast. There was just this terrible emptiness. It was if something incredibly precious was missing. Because something incredibly precious was missing. He was gone.

* * *

"Shikamaru?"

"..."

"Shikamaru!"

"What do you want, Choji?"

"Temari misses you."

"..."

"Masaru misses you."

"I know."

"You've got to come back."

"..."

"Please go back to them Shikarmaru, it kills me to see you three apart."

"Leave, Choji."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"...All right. They miss you Shikamaru. Come back."

"..." He cried.

* * *

She was a five months into her pregnancy now, and having to explain to Masaru, who was now talking coherently, that he was going to have a baby brother or sister. She would have enjoyed that, enjoyed seeing the joy on his face when the miracle of life was made real to him, but only if Shikamaru was there to share it.

Masaru's development was remarkable for a child his age, his speech was incredible. She wanted to brag about Shikarmaru and her child. But without him, she couldn't even think of saying the words.

She'd told Masaru that Daddy was gone on a mission. But it stilled killed her when he came up to her at the end of the day and asked when Daddy was coming home. And then, when she began to cry, he asked her why Mommy was crying.

* * *

"Shikamaru?"

"What, Choji?"

"Temari wants you back. She's five months along, now. She needs you."

"Get out, Choji."

"Shikamaru, I just want what's best for you."

"Out."

"...Alright."

"..." He cried.

* * *

There was just so much she missed. The little things that he did, the tiny details of basic housekeeping that she didn't have the patience for, which he dealt with quickly and quietly. She'd never realized how much of the housework he'd been doing. And she'd complained about the housework being too much.

She missed his little jokes, his smile, his hugs, his kisses. She missed her husband.

* * *

"Shikamaru"

"..."

"Temari's in her seventh month now."

"Get out, Choji." He cried.

* * *

She was in her eight month now, and tired, so tired. She was heavy, so heavy, and her body hurt to move. Why were the gods doing this to her?

Pain. Mind-wrenching pain. Contractions. Water breaking. She fell to the ground. Masaru screaming, Ino (who happens to be there, thank kami), screaming. World...spinning. Darkness Coming. _Shikamaru...don't let me die alone..._Darkness.

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

"What, Choji?"

"Temari's giving brith!"

"But it's only her eighth month."

"She's giving birth early, Sakura says it looks bad, Shikamaru hurry, Temari's not doing well, she keeps calling your name."

"Leave, Choji."

"What?"

"Get out."

"You don't care?"

"Get out."

"You don't care that your wife might be dying?"

"GET OUT!" Choji began to walk away. Then he turned.

"You...disgust me." and he left.

* * *

Who had he fallen in love with, anyway? Was he in love with Temari, or with himself? Did he care more about her or him? He hated Hidan, and couldn't understand Temari's choice to keep the child, but, who did he care about more? Suddenly, months of pent-up emotions that he had suppressed, for he had told himself again and again that he was right, and would not back down, came flooding out. He rose, and a single word escaped his lips.

"Temari..." Shikamaru ran. Ran. Ran to find Temari. Ran to find his wife. Ran to find his love.

* * *

** Well, guess what? Gonna draw this out a little more. Man, I've made Temari the queen of bad luck. Geez. Well, anyways, read, review, and then check out all my other stories (as in, ALL my other stories). I'm posting 6 chapters total tonight. Destroying writers block is fun!**


	14. Cleansing

**I'm sorry. See my profile for complete apology.**

* * *

**Chapter 14:Cleansing**

Shikamaru ran.

_Temari smirking at him, as he lay on the ground of the arena of the Chunin exams. Temari glaring at him in disbelief when he won, and then looking at him in confusion when he forfeited. Temari grinning at him as Tayuya lay on the ground underneath the trees felled by her jutsu. Temari looking at him in pity, as he cried over his comrades._

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and ran.

_They were sitting on the cloud watching hill, and then, out of the blue, Temari got up, sat down on Shikamaru's chest, and kissed him, violently. Then she got off and sat down. Shikamaru looked at her, eyebrow's raised, blood racing in his veins._

_ "I should sue you for mouth rape, woman."_

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, tears brimming in his eyes, and ran.

_Temari looking quizzical as he took her hand in public. Then taking advantage of that and kissing him, making out with him in the middle of Konoha in broad daylight, with quite an audience._

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, tears brimming in his eyes, a single tear coursing down his cheek, and ran.

_How could he have been so blind?_

_ "I like kissing you in public. The blush on your cheeks afterwards is adorable."_

_ How could he not have seen what was right in front of him _

_ "Shikamaru, if you look at that blond stick of a whore sideways again, I will castrate you. You belong to me and me alone."_

_ How could he have ignored her? She'd told him many times._

_ "I don't like how dependent I am on you. I've never shown this much of myself to anyone. Don't ever make me regret that I did."_

_ There was something else she'd said...how could he have forgotten?_

_ "No matter what happens, Shikamaru, I love you. More than life itself."_

Shikamaru's heart, so long cracked, split in half.

"Temari, Temari... What have I done to you?"

* * *

White halls. Flashing past. People yelling at him. Doctor in front of him. Doctor on the floor, papers flying everywhere. Nurse dropping a bottle, hope it's not valuable or dangerous. Maternity ward, seems like just yesterday Masaru was born. Can't think straight. Temari. Where is Temari. Loud room to the right, closed, moan inside. Temari's moan. Moan of pain. Temari, he should be with her. Nothing in the way. Nurse stands up, blocking his way.

"Sir, you can't go in there!"

"Out of the way, that's my wife!" He throws the nurse to the side, bounces of the door. Ah. Right. Reinforced doors. Brings up his leg, kicks the door, door weakened, body slam, in the room, full stop.

Temari lying on table, moaning in pain, doctors clustered around her open legs, nurse checking Temari's pulse, run to Temari's side. Shikamaru grabs Temari by the shoulders, hugging her, kissing her, crying on her, calling to her.

"Temari, Temari, I'm here, I'm here." And then, through all the other noise, her hears it.

"Her pulse is dropping, where's the adrenaline?" He looks up to see the doctors and nurses all rushing around, trying to find something. The nurse is shouting now.

"I'm losing her! Pulse dropping! Her pulse is almost gone, hurry up!" Shikamaru looks at the doctors, and Temari, and he has flash of insight. Temari is going to die. The doctors can't do anything. He doesn't think through his next move, doesn't calculate the consequences, he simply does what is most important to him. Stepping up to Temari's head, he makes the sings of sheep, rabbit, dog, and sheep again, clapping his hands together. Slowly, from every corner of the room, shadows gather to his hands, which turn black. Then the medical staff notices him.

"What is he doing?"

"Stop him!"

Shikamaru looks at the charging doctors, and then down at Temari, her almost lifeless face clenched in pain.

"Forgive me, Temari." And he plunges his hands through her face, reaching into the very core of her being.

* * *

_Twenty hours later..._

Temari sat at the head of Shikamaru's bed, reading. She set down her book, and spoke to the man behind her.

"What did he do, Shikaku?"

"Should you be up yet?" The scar-faced ninja stepped into the room.

"What did he do, Shikakau?" Temari repeated. Shikaku sighed.

"From what I understand, Shikamaru preformed the Art Of Shadow Cleansing."

"Shadow Cleansing?"

"Yes. It's a secret jutus of the Nara clan, similar to the Shikifujin Death Reaper Seal."

"Shikifujin? Then he's..."

"No. The Art of Shadow Cleansing differs from Shikifujin in that it does not require death. Instead of drawing out and sealing the soul of enemy alone with your own, you drawn out the injury of an ally, and place it within yourself. You can think of it as chakra surgery, Shikamaru cut out the "injured" chakra from you, and put it within himself. Basically, he took the injury for you. Not all of it, for they tell me you were almost dead, but certainly half of it, and likely three fourths of it. This jutsu is so potent, in fact, that you can return somebody from the dead without dying yourself using it, so long as the cleansing takes place before the deceased chakra has fled the body, which means within a few seconds of death, and so long as the user isn't fool enough to draw all the injury."

"I see," said Temari. Shikaku shrugged.

"He should wake within the day, and he'll be up and about in about a week, I'd guess." He turned to go, and then stopped. "I'm glad he finally saw sense." Temari smiled.

"I am, too. Without him, I was half gone. Now I am whole again."

"Don't let him off too easily," Shikaku said, walking away. Temari smiled.

"Don't worry. Once he's well enough to take it, I'm going to make his life hell."

* * *

**Well, they're back together. However it's not over yet. What do I mean by that? You'll just have to wait.**

**All other stories are updated.**


	15. Pennance

**Gentlemen.**

** I've been gone a long time, haven't I? Almost... almost a month. I don't really have any excuse, but I haven't been just sitting here, not writing. I got involved in three new projects. **

** 1.I'm the lead singer for a new band, which may or may not last for any time at all, called _Stitched_.**

** 2.I'm the main event writer and programmer for a game called _Spirits of Marlia_, which is being built on the RPG Maker 2003 system.**

** one is a little thing I like to call sophmore year of highschool. So much work...blah...**

** 3. one isn't official but... I kind of downloaded _Paper Mario_, which is to date the most addictive RPG I've ever played. I got it about three weeks ago, and already have spent 23 hours on it. 2 Dungeons left, out of 8. And almost every possible sidequest-ish thing done... My life has too many games in it. I still haven't finished Ocarina of Time... or Majora's Mask...**

** So, sorry, and all that, but I have a life outside of this screen (Yes, Syncin, I do.), and it just happened to take a turn away from writing. I hope to update other stories soon, but I am making no promises. I just really felt I should update Man and Wife.**

** Anyway, MASSIVE Author's note, but... Here you are.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:Penance**

Shikamaru's vision wavered. He was floating, his mind disconnected from his body. What in the world was going on? Then the world wavered again, and he was in his own body once more. And his body felt like crap. He painfully raised his head, almost crying out at the pain of his unused neck. He looked around the room, and three things registered.

A)He was in the hospital.

B)The calender said it was October, which was confusing as the last day he remembered was September 7.

C)Temari was sleeping in a chair next to him.

As he began to think about these things, the last things he had done came flooding back to him. He flopped back onto his pillow, and then regretted it, as arrows of pain impaled him. As the red haze faded from his eyes, he saw Temari leaning over him, a concerned look on her face.

"Temari..."

"Yes. Shikamaru, are you-" He cut her off.

"Are you... okay?" Temari nodded, wordlessly, and then opened her mouth again, only to have Shikamaru interupt her again. "Masaru?"

"He's doing fine. Sleeping right now."

"The child?" Tears began to come to Temari's eyes.

"She's doing fine."

"Did you name her yet?" Temari shook her head.

"We need a name. A name. Let me see my child."

"Shikamaru, she's Hidan's-"

"No." He stopped her in mid-sentance. "She is my daughter, no matter who her biological father is. Let me see her." Temari was now trying hard not to cry.

"She's sleeping right now, Shika. It's three in the morning."

"Ah... Yes. I'd forgotten. How long?"

"Have you been in a coma? A month and three days. Shikamaru... I'm so glad you came back." And then the floodgates broke, and Temari began to cry her heart out, reasting her head on Shikamaru's chest. He awkwardly reached up, and stroked her hair.

"I'm glad I came back too. I missed you so much, Temari." And then Shikamaru's eyes closed, and he slept, his first dreamless sleep for a month.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up again, but this time, light was flodding the room, and several people were there: Temari, Masaru, Choji, Ino, his mother, and his father. Okay, scratch that. Lots of people. Why were they all here? Those questions faded from his mind as he watched Temari. She hadn't noticed him waking, and was sitting in a pool of sunlight, her hair shining in the golden light. Masaru was in her lap, and she cooed into his ear, stroking his hair. As Masaru, who had been making a lot of noise, went quite, Temari looked up, met his eyes, and smiled. Her smile was so full of life, so happy, that Shikamaru blinked several times, startled by the emotion he saw there.

"Hey, Shika."

"Hey," he said, weakly raising himself into a sitting position. The room filled with activity. Masaru jumped off his mother's lap and bounced toward Shikamaru, Choji smiled and nodded, putting his arm around Ino, who began to cry. His mother rushed to his side, filling his ears with prattle, and his father stood above her, nodding his approval to his son. But Shikamaru didn't notice any of that. He and Temari just sat there, staring at eachother. Realizing that they weren't needed/wanted, th eothers quietly left, all except Masaru, who stood between his parents, looking back and forth.

"Daddy loves Mommy now, doesn't he?"

"No, Masaru." Temari's eyes widened. "No, I don't love your mother. I adore her. I worship her, I can't think of anything but her, and I just... cannot stop loving her. And I don't love her now. I've loved her from the momment I set eyes on her, since the momment she first scolded me. I cannot tell you how much I love you, Temari." Temari, who had been getting ready for a tirade, lowered her eyes, blushing. 

_"What's this?"_ she thought. _"I'm acting like a newlywed again, like a blushing bride." _ She looked up then, and watched as Shikamaru talked to Masaru, already so smart for his age, measuring Masaru's height with his hand, taking his son's hand in his own, and she knew it then. Nothing could ever come between them.

"Masaru, why don't you go play with Choji and Ino, okay?" said Temari.

"Okay!" Masaru enthused. He began to run out of the room, then stopped. "Daddy? Are you going to leave?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, Masaru. I'm never going to leave, ever again. I swear it." Masaru, satisfied, ran out of the room, slamming the door. The two, left alone in the sun-dappled room, sat in silence for several long momments, before Shikamaru got up the nerve to speak.

"Temari... I'm sorry. OW!" The last remark was caused by Temari leaping out of her chair, smaking Shikamaru across his temple.

"Don't ever do that again. Don't ever leave me again. I... I couldn't live without you." Shikamaru looked at Temari, whose eyes were brimming with tears.

"Temari, I-" Temari wrapped herself around his neck, her tears wetting his shirt.

"And don't ever do that again. Don't ever apologize to me again. I love you Shikamaru. As long as you love me back, I'll always forgive you. And I forgive you, Shikamaru. Just never do anything you would need to apologize for, and never, never ever, leave me alone again." Shikamaru, dumbfounded, patted her back gently.

"Okay, Temari. Okay. I love you so much, Temari. I'll never leave again. Ever."

* * *

** Thanks for reading, and being tolerant of me... I do have some news. I'm seriously thinking about doing a couple things. They will involve some changes in stories, so PLEASE go to my profile. The important item will be at the top, but feel free to read the rest.**

**Thanks, Corentin.**


	16. Shadow and Sunlight

**So... Another month... But, my life has been crazy. House flooded, water pipe burst, mother hospitalized...But everything's good-ish now, so, again I take keyboard in hand. **

**INCIDENTALLY: Of no connection to anything else. If you like funniness, go to youtube. Then search for "Tobuscus". Then enter his channel. Then watch all of his videos. He is INCREDIBLE. Not an advertizment, but I discovered him in the last month or so, and am thanking my lucky stars.**

**Also, there is going to be a huge thing at the end of the chapter, so...read.**

**So. Here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:Sunlight and Shadow**

Shikamaru sat on the porch of his house, watching his son play in the yard, running around, chasing the beams of sunlight, as they sparkled on the air-born dust. Next to him, Temari sat, nursing their daughter, whom they had still not given a name. And they were currently fighting about it.

"I'm telling you, it should be Shizoku," Temari said.

"Temari, any child of ours is not going to be quiet. With your genes, the child doesn't stand a chance."

'Then YOU think of a name. I'm always the one who has to name our children..." Temari trailed off, grumbling. Shikamaru sighed, put his head back for a minute, and then opened his eyes.

"Rei."

"Rei?"

"That is what we should name her."

"Why?"

"It means bell, nothing, spirit, and lovely. While our child is not nothing, I hope she will become a skilled wielder of Shadow, or Nothing; I know she will be spirited and lovely, and she'll have a beautiful voice." Temari nodded, slowly.

"Okay, okay...I agree with you on all of those except maybe the last one. How do you know what kind of voice she'll have?" Shikamaru grinned.

"Have you ever heard our daughter laugh? Or cry? She's loud already, but she makes both sound beautiful," he said. Temari laughed.

"Alright, Rei it is, then." And the two of them kissed, as their daughter looked up at them and laughed.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in a glade in the Nara clan's forest, meditating. Allowing his own shadow to merge with the shadows in the area, he relaxed, becoming one with nature. He stayed in this state for the next hour and a half, before he heard Temari approaching. Used to his quiet spells, she sat down next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. Shikamaru let the silence extend for about five minutes, and then returned to his body. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Temari, her eyes closed, her head resting on his chest, the sunlight his was sitting in streaming down on her, making her hair shine. He let his hand come up, playing with her hair, releasing in from the four ponytails, and weaving it in and out of complicated patterns. Not to be undone, Temari sat up, and did the same to his obsidian hair. The two of them went back and forth like this for some time, not making a sound, tracing patterns on each other's bodies. Shikamaru opened his mouth, and let his thoughts tumble out of his mouth.

"We've gone through a lot, haven't we?" Temari nodded, wordlessly, knowing that Shikamaru wasn't done. "You miscarried, Hidan raped you, you've had two children. We're parents now. Unbelievable. And yet... I think it was all for the best. By going through all this, and coming out, as we are, we've had a bond created between us that is stronger than anything in the world." Temari nodded, and then finally spoke up.

"This is perfect. I'd never dreamed of getting married like other girls. A man was an obstruction to my career, you know? But, when I thought about marriage, I thought it'd be dull." Shikamaru laughed.

"With you around? Not a chance!" Temari grinned, and then continued.

"But still. I'd always thought the romance in books was impossible for me. But here I am, sitting in the forest with the perfect man, and we have two children waiting back at home for us, who are, incidentally, both in need of a bath. I can't believe we're actually married." Shikamaru smirked at her.

"A little late for that, isn't it?" Temari hit him gently, and then stood up.

"Come one, Lazy. The kids are waiting for their Mommy and Daddy." Shikamaru stood up, and then called after Temari, who had already started to walk away.

"Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"I..." Shikamaru stopped, and as he started, Temari spoke as well, the two of them speaking in tandem.

"I love you, and I couldn't live without you. Stay with me, forever." The two of the stared at each other for a moment, and then, laughing, the man and his wife began to walk through the forest, towards the life that they were making together.

**Finis**

* * *

** So, there you are. So...I'm done. That's it! No more stories. Heh, just kidding.**

**See, I realized, as I re-read the last chapter, that the story needed to end. Now. I intend (no promises), to continue it as a series, but the story, having reached 16 chapters, which is my favorite number, has come to a good point for a stop. When I next write on this story, several years will have passed for Shikamaru and Temari. I intend (again, no promises), to write a one-shot where Masaru is, like...5? Maybe? And then beginning another chapter story where Rei is 13. And becoming a Genin. And from there on out, the troubles will be more of the parent-to child type, rather than between the husband and wife. Which is why I'm tenitivly calling the new Chapter story Parents. So...It'll be a party. **


	17. Christmas Special

**Yo! This is NOT a continuation of the story, it's a Christmas special, which was too short to post as a one-short. So. I wrote this after Christmas, but only because my Internet broke. =(. I've also written another drabble for Shadows and Wind. As I write this, I'm about two hours from turning sixteen. Wow. Sorry, that just occurred to me. Anyways.**

**This is ALSO notification that I've finally started work (as in writing) on the first connecting oneshot. I'm calling it Rei. Becuase that's who it's about. Also. I'm thinking that the next story may feature Rei as its main character, because she's shaping up quite nicely in my mind. You'll see why. Lots of angst potential. I'm also working on a new chapter for Fighting The Shadows of Wind. No telling when they'll be finished, but...**

**Lastly, there will be very little Rei in this chapter, and no specifications as to her character. After all, she's only what, 9 months old?**

**So, there you are. And now...Man And Wife: Christmas Special.**

* * *

**Man And Wife Christmas Special: Happiness**

"Christmas-time is here! Happiness and cheer!" sang Temari with Masaru, as the two of them ran up the steps of the Nara's house, getting out of the cold as fast as possible. Shikamaru opened the door for them, putting a finger to his lips.

"Quiet, or Rei will shatter your happiness and cheer with her wailing. I've only just put her to sleep, " he said. Masaru cocked his head at his father, as he began to take off his coat.

"Why does Rei have to sleep so early? It's not even lunchtime."

"Rei is sleeping early," Shikamaru answered, "so that she can stay up later tonight, when we trim the tree." Masaru looked at his father sollomly, then nodded, and ran away to play. Temari looked at Shikamaru, and the two of them laughed together.

"I know he's your son, but I still can't believe how intelligent he is!" said Temari, still laughing. Shikamaru smiled.

"I'm told I out-reasoned my father when I was 4. Masaru's already well on his way, and he's only 3!"

* * *

About seven hours later, night had fallen, and both Masaru and Rei were asleep in their beds. Shikamaru and Temari sat on the couch, basking in the glow of the fire. Temari yawned.

"I know we should probably fill the kid's stockings now, but I'm far too lazy to do so." Shikamaru nodded, agreeing with her, and replied.

"Let's just stay like this a little longer."

"I don't really remember last Christmas," said Temari.

"I think you were pregnant with Masaru then, yes? We just stayed at home and had a quiet time."

"Oh yeah! And you gave me the fat sweatshirt."

"Maternity!"

"Pfft, whatever." They sat in silence for a while, then Temari spoke again. "It's not going to get any easier, is it?" Shikamaru shook his head, and she continued. "As our kids grow up, everything's going to get more and more hectic. I doubt we'll ever have a Christmas this simple, this contented." Shikamaru nodded, and then spoke.

"So let's just enjoy this one, while it lasts." The two of them kissed, then got up, and filled the stockings their children ( or rather, Masaru) had hung above the fire. Then, as they walked to their bedroom, they stopped by the bedroom Masaru slept in. Temari smiled gently at her son, sleeping with an expression of bliss on his face. Passing Rei's cradle on their way to bed, the both glanced down at their child. 

"I still cannot believe that you and I have created two lives together. It just boggles my mind," said Temari. Shikamaru hugged her gently.

"We've done pretty well for our first time at this." Temari laughed, and they went to bed.

* * *

As the morning dawned, Shikamaru awoke the sound of Masaru bouncing up and down beside their bed, shouting.

"Look! Mommy! Daddy! It's snowing!" Shikamaru looked out the window, and then at his family, Temari grinning sleepily, Rei laughed and standing up in her crib, and Masaru, bursting with energy. And he was content.

* * *

**There you are. Merry Christmas, Everybody!**


End file.
